Hades and Persphone
by Rukia Kuchiki Taichou
Summary: Based on the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone, with a twist of Bleach. HitsuXRuki. One-sided IchiXRuki. Rated T. Medium-paced relationship. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T - M  
Genre: romance, supernatural  
Language: English

**NOTES:  
Hitsugaya is the head captain. Yamamoto retired. Rukia Kuchiki is now the new tenth squad captain but she and Histugaya have never met. Rangiku is still Hitsugaya's lieutenant. Rukia has been captain for only a month and her lieutenant is Kiyone Kotetsu. RUKIA DID NOT KNOW ABOUT ANYONE IN THE HUMAN WORLD, YET. ICHIGO IS NOT HER FRIEND YET. You'll find out what role Ichigo plays further in the story. Characters may be a little OOC... Enjoy!**

This is my debut fanfiction, so don't blame me if my writing skills suck. Be warned, I may or may not update every once in a while, but I will definitely finish this story before starting a new one. If anyone has good suggestions, feel free to leave me a note. If you want to criticize my story, then don't review. **It's your problem, not mine.**

**Chapter 1:**

Hitsugaya's POV:  
Dang it! Why did ! #$%^& Unohana-taichou have to put a love spell on me!? ME of all people to experiment on! Her own captain commander! Why couldn't it have been some other taichou for her to experiment on!

After all, there are tons of people to practice Kido spells on! No one sane enough would be good enough for me to love them. I wish I could just expel Unohana out of Seireitei but, well, she's Unohana-taichou. I, captain commander of the Gotei 13, will NEVER fall in love with **ANYONE**. No one is worthy of my love. In fact, I have covered my heart with layers of ice so thick that not even the sharpest zanpakuto can ever cut through it.

"Taaaaaiiiiiiccccchhhhhooooou uuuu! " A loud, familiar voice came my way. Oh boy. It's Matsumoto. Why is everything so against me today? I tried to put on a straight face.

"Yes?" I replied coldly.

"Hey! What's up with the long face! I just wanted you to be Gin's best man for my wedding to him! He's so busy and asked me to ask you."

Oh, right. Matsumoto, my so-called best friend, is marrying Gin Ichimaru, the 3rd Squad captain. I don't know how she became one of my friends, but she's one of the only people I could trust. And that was because over a long period of time, she slowly earned it. She knew that Unohana-taichou had put a 'fun spell' on me and has been VERY cautious about being around me, like I care.

"Sure." I replied, monotonously.

"Y'know, you should really get a girlfriend to melt that heart of ice of yours. Oh! I know, Rukia-chan would be a good match for you! She, after all, is about the same height as you! Have you met her yet? She is truly ADORABLE!"

"Damn you Matsumoto, how dare you make fun of your superior! I could have your head chopped off this moment you know. And I am not interested in whatever girls you match me up with." I snapped.

"Even if I told you she was really pretty?"

"That'd be Kyoraku-taichou. Not me." This was getting nowhere.

"Even if I told you she is the tenth squad captain? You should at least know your ordinates, y'know. She, after all, preceded you. I heard that her zanpakuto is the most beautiful out of all the ice and snow types in all of Seireitei." She insisted. I swear, this woman never gives up...*sigh*

"No. Does it matter that she's the person who preceded me?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Yes! She's FAMOUS for having that status. Not to mention, she is really pretty and she is also the sister of Kuchiki-taichou!" Matsumoto yelled in my ear. Okay, I have to admit sometimes Matsumoto CAN get scary despite her 'girly-girl' character.

"NO. And that's FINAL. This conversation is over."

"OK." Finally she shut up. Maybe I could have some piece and quiet now. I was getting even more irritated by every second. Wait a minute, if I reminded her of Unohana's spell, maybe I won't need to meet her annoying friend.

"Unohana-taichou put a ridiculous spell on me that would make me fall in Love with the first single person I see. You think it's safe to go see her?"

Silence.

"Of course! That's the whole point! Duh! I was trying to match you up with her! Remind me to thank Unohana-taichou later!" She exclaimed. No wonder she sleeps so much. That is where she gets her long-lasting energy from. "Come on taichou! My wedding's in two days! And there are still lots to be done!" Without even caring to hear my reply, she dragged me to wherever direction she intended to go to.

Great.

Rukia's POV:

"Hey Rukia-chan!" My best friend Momo Hinamori called. I turned around, seeing her waving at me.

"Yeah?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts on Rangiku-san's wedding.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come pick flowers with me for Rangiku-san's and Ichimaru-taichou's wedding! I have permission for Rangiku-san. She said that any colour is fine.

"Eh? ... I guess..." I replied, hesitantly.

"Yes!"

"Fine, but can you stop being all jumpy? Let's go." I flash stepped to the flower boutique that Momo had pointed out. Suddenly, my phone rang. (**Yes, there are phones in the Seireitei, for those who are clueless)** I looked at the flasking 'Renji' and groaned. Renji suddenly became really protective of me lately for some reason. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Weird.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oi, Rukia! You're coming to Rangiku's wedding right? Please!?" Sounds like Renji's REALLY desperate. And stupid.

"Of course I am Rangiku-san won't survive without me. I'm the maid of honor!And who do you think I am? I'm her friend, so of course I'm going!"

"Oh."

"One of my good friends is getting MARRIED. By the way, why were you asking me this?" I realized I had suddenly gone off topic. After all, it was _he_ who called _me._

"Well, take is easy Rukes, just wanted to know is you were coming or not. Hehe..." I could just imagine his sweat drop in the background. He experienced first-hand what I could do when I lose my temper.

"Couldn't you just ask Rangiku-san?" Trying to maintain my calm voice.

"Uh, she wouldn't let me see her, says that I'll spoil Ichimaru's surprise."

"You're not even the groom. Is that all you needed to know? I'm kinda busy right now..." This conversation was taking a lot of time... I still have to get back to Hinamori."

"Yeah. Right. Thanks midget."

"No problem. Hey! DON'T CALL ME MIDG-" Beep. Wow. He hung up on me. The next time I meet Renji, I'm gonna kick is sorry ass straight to Mars without even saying hello.

"Are you done chatting now? I think I'm seeing rainbows in the sky now..." Hinamori complained. "Help me arrange these flowers!" I rushed over to help and my jaws dropped. Hinamori stood in the middle of the boutique surrounded by countless numbers of bouquets and vases, and she needs MORE!?

"Hinamori, I think you should take it easy on the flowers. You don't need this much for just a wedding. Ukitake-taichou is going to sneeze so much since he's allergic to pollen." I suggested.

"Maybe you're right. I should probably ask Rangiku-san if she likes them." she said, not really to me but more to herself.

"Okay, we're done for today. Let's go already!" I exclaimed and dragged her out of the shop after putting the poor flowers on hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Frozensnow: You'll have to read on! Sorry I can't really tell you.**

**A Pimp Named Dirty Chan: Sorry! Loved ur review! And yes, I meant flames. To make it a little clearer, here is the 'details-details'… haha..:**

**Setting: Not AU. Before the winter war but after Rukia got rescued. Just a little bit before the zanpakuto rebellion. Oh, and some dead characters MIGHT return…**

**P.S. – Sorry, I didn't notice that the spacing was so bad until I read it in public form. Unohana-taichou putting a spell on him was to 'play' with him. Matsumoto had nothing to do with the spell, it was just a little bonus in her plan… sorry to disappoint!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Rukia's POV:

"Oh. My. Soul. Rangiku-san, you are so pretty! Ichimaru-taichou's going to faint when he sees you!" Hinamori gasped.

She sure is excited. I wasn't really interested in gowns that much but I had to admit that Rangiku-san was REALLY gorgeous.

She was wearing a white kimono that slowly turned into pink. There was a transparent layer over that with lace flowers cover the sleeves and bottom of her kimono, emphasizing her curves and ... as usual, her friends are half exposed and emphasized-not that she needs any more of those. Everything about her screamed three words: goddess from heaven.

"I'm going to check on Ichimaru-taichou. Do you want me to say anything to him Rangiku-san?" I asked before heading for the door of the dressing room.

"Oh, please tell him that I'll see him at the altar!" Rangiku-san replied, her eyes shining. I headed over to Ichimaru-taichou's room.

Over the years, as Rangiku-san was with me, I had gotten used to his snake-like presence. It turned out that he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be, but he still gives off a creepy aura.

I was just about to knock the door when I heard voices on the other side. Maybe he had another friend visiting, I thought, so I decided to let Ichimaru-taichou have some privacy. He should be ready with no problem by now. I wonder who is his best man?

He's probably talking to himself about how nervous he is, though I could hardly imagine that. Who knows what that psycho did to himself earlier?

Hitsugaya's POV:

"For your information, Ichimaru, no one's going to notice that small detail..." I reminded him, as he hastily tied and re-tied his sash. I was getting extremely annoyed. The day had just begun and I had already popped numerous veins in my forehead.

He asked me what colour and what kind of knot looked best on him, and although I told him to just grab one off the shelf that held over a hundred colours of what he needed-which I did not exaggerate- he wouldn't listen.

"Shiro-chan, if ya were in my position, ya would've been sweatin' before you have even gotten ta this room." Ichimaru complained, still solely focused on his knot.

"No, I won't be, because I'm never going to propose to anyone." I replied half-heartedly as I looked out of the window and try to enjoy the view.

The wedding was held at the Gotei captain's meeting area because of its size and familiarity. The decorations transformed the entire hall into something completely different and even I couldn't tell that it was used to host a captain's meeting.

You can't doubt Matsumoto for choosing the perfect place for any occasion. Glancing at the clock, I started to drag Ichimaru to the altar. This guy's impossible sometimes that I ask myself why I even bother to help him.

"Okay, we're at the altar, now just keep calm and you'll see Matsumoto come in any minute." I panted. This...snake... is definitely going to be the death of me, I swear.

My mind started to wander aimlessly, something I don't do frequently, all the way to the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on.

Midnight black hair put up into an elegant bun, large, amethyst eyes so deep that you could just fall into them, luscious lips looking so soft that I just want to ki- wait, what am I even thinking that?! Wasn't that Rukia Kuchiki, The girl who preceded me? Sure, she was pretty but there were others way cuter than her right? And since when did I start looking at girls? Great, now I'm talking to myself.

She was standing across the meeting hall for one second, then she suddenly appeared right in front of me, talking to Ichimaru. I couldn't believe my eyes, was it really possible that such a person this…perfect and flawless existed?!

"-chan, Shiro-chan! Can ya hear me?!"

"Wha, what?" I asked, immediately coming back to reality. Ichimaru was waving his hand in front of me like crazy, so I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Good, thanks for comin' back to us. I thought that I had ta dump water on ya head..." He joked. I frowned, was he trying to humiliate me in front of the goddess here? He better not, otherwise I would personally rip him to pieces. An awkward silence passed, I didn't realise until now that I was staring at the violet-eyed girl.

"Ah, Shiro-chan, this is my friend Rukia-chan, 10th Squad Captain. Rukia, this is Toshiro HItsugaya, the captain commander, but you can call him Shiro-chan. You two should've met sometime when you got promoted." Ichimaru introduced, his grin never left his fox-like face.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya Toshiro-Soutaichou. You are Ichimaru-taichou's best man I take it?" Her voice was like an angel's, only better, full of life and sweetness.

"Yeah…" I muttered. 'Seriously, Shiro-chan!' Hyorinmaru scolded me. 'Where did your charm go? You were supposed to be the most wanted guy in Seireitei! There's even four different fan clubs for you! How could you just ruin your reputation like that! And you're blushing! Head captains DO NOT blush!'

"Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou, I can't believe you actually agreed to be Ichimaru-taichou's best man. Thought you weren't the kind of person to accept these things. Guess I was wrong." Renji said. When did he get here? Oh, right, he came over when Rukia came over. Did I notice him just now? I'm really going insane.

"Renji!" Rukia warned him. I'm glad this girl has some manners. Growing up in the Kuchiki Manor sure is beneficial. You could really tell the difference from a noble and a street rat.

Every part of her was captivating me, as if she was teasing me to follow her everywhere. Again, I was staring at her flawless face, but didn't realize I was creeping her out. Oh dear old man, I really have gone insane over a girl.

"Um… Renji, can I talk to you for a bit?" I heard her ask and took off dragging Abarai along before he could say anything. Great. Now she probably thinks I'm psycho. What to do…?

"Oh, our little Shiro-chan's got the hots of Rukia-chan! This is a miracle, Rangiku-chan!" Ichimaru said to no one in particular. My left eye twitched, I do NOT have the hots for her!

"Damn you Ichimaru. Stop making things up. You don't want to have a black eye on your wedding day now, do you?"

"Oh please, lil'Shiro-chan. Comin' from a guy who has datin' experience, ya way out of her league. And by the way, ya just made the worst impression of yourself with those…short phrases and nasty stares. She probably thinks that ya can't speak. Although Rukia-chan's just too nice to say that in front o' ya face. Ahaha! Wait until I tell Rangiku-san about this! This is priceless!"

"Ichimaru, insulting your superior again? Want to get a taste of my Bankai?" I threatened. As much as I wanted to deny it, everything he said was true. I couldn't stop this intense attraction any longer.

'Master, If you want to get the girl, follow my instructions,' Hyorinmaru told me.

"State it." I said, feeling determined. I was going to make Rukia mine, I didn't care what I had to do, I just wanted to feel her, kiss her, hold her, and make a world for her. Even if I had to abduct her.

Review!

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, this will be a short chapter BUT... I promise the next will be much longer, maybe double the length? Anyway...enjoy!**

**(I forgot to mention that the writings in bold and brackets are author's notes. Just so you know! XD)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Rukia's POV:

I ran off, away from Hitsugaya-taichou, away from his creepy stares. From a distance, that guy seemed to be a honourable and respectable head captain, but once I got up close and had a conversation with him, I lost every respect for him. Who stares at you as if you are a piece of meat!

What in the soul world was he thinking? I bet he is a pervert! Gah… I have a pervert as my head captain. Wonderful. This guy creeps me out, a lot.

But I did notice that his eyes were a shade of teal, they were so green that they were almost blue in colour. The most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, but inside, there was a hint of…confusion? No, head captains never hesitate to do anything or make decisions.

"Who was that creepy guy over there? Are you sure he's the famous child genius everyone's been talking about?! I thought Hitsugaya-taichou was supposedly a genius and a cold person. From what I have heard from Matsumoto, he was very strict and hated parties or something. You sure there's nothing wrong with him? I only spoke to him directly today for not even 5 minutes and he already gives me chills!" I shouted at my so-called best friend and shuddered, recalling our awkward conversation with Hitsugaya-taichou and Ichimaru-taichou.

"That wasn't his usual self, I swear, I've never seen him like that in my life it was weird for him too, probably…" Renji answered, and scratched his large, red, pineapple head.

"Oh, I never knew that head captains would have weird moments, too. I thought that he was your role model, Renji, so I assumed he would be a bit more like Nii-sama." I arched a brow, daring him to deny the facts.

"Hey! He's a really strong leader! Not to mention he is the youngest head captain EVER! If you and he sparred together, he would be able to crush you to pieces while you probably wouldn't even make a tiny scratch on him!" he yelled at me.

I shook my head sadly, typical Renji, always trying to cover up his stupidity by being even more stupid. Did he even remember that I, also, had achieved bankai?

Hitsugaya's POV:

Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. That was the girl who would be my wife.

She was everything I could wish for in a girl: beauty, intelligence, style, grace, power; everything about her is perfection. There will be no problem to get her to come with me to my mansion. Heck, she might even ask me for permission.

I remember the time when I asked a girl to stay at my house for the night and she agreed without hesitation. I just couldn't believe that she would actually ask me to sleep with her! Ugh!

From then on, I learned my lesson: never try to show courtesy to women nowadays. They have long gone from innocent to she-devils. I shall lure her in if only that red-haired baboon wasn't around her, she wouldn't have ran off as if the hounds of hell were chasing after her. (How ironic.)

"Everyone, the bride is about to enter." The loudspeakers announced. The doors opened, revealing Matsumoto in the most…revealing kimono I've ever seen.

She came out like a sovereign, but she will never outmatch Rukia in her stunning yet simple dress beside the altar no matter what she wore. The purple kimono she had on made her look like...something completely indescribable.

The wedding ceremony went by in a flash. I didn't pay much attention to what the priest was saying, partly because I was bored and partly because I was constantly stealing glances at my ice princess.

Some of the stares I think she caught, but I looked away quickly. My face felt like it was on fire every time her gaze met mine. Why was I so shy around her? Why was I even behaving like this?

Maybe my questions will be answered if I talk to her. But would she allow me near her again?

* * *

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for, right?**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Hitsugaya's POV:

I waited. I waited for at least an opportunity to talk to her alone. But why did Matsumoto and Ichimaru have to invite so many people to the reception?! No matter where Rukia was, there always seemed to be hundreds of people swarming around her.

Every time I tried to approach her, someone else comes out of nowhere and they start conversing. Was I being ignored? Or was I actually anti-social, like Matsumoto described?

"Taaaaiiiiiccchhhoooouuu! Come over here!" Matsumoto called. I walked over unwillingly, not wanting to have to take my eyes off of my precious ice princess.

"Yes?" I replied, wanting to keep our chat as short as possible.

"Aren't you gonna celebrate and be happy for once? And why do you keep staring at Rukia-chan? Interested, taichou?" Matsumoto teased. Was I really that obvious?

"Oi! Taichou! Don't you dare hit on Rukia! Don't you dare hurt my friend!" Abarai yelled. Anger pulsed through me, but I felt relieved to know that Abarai only considers Rukia as a friend, if not, then maybe a sister. I heard that they grew up in Rugonkai together, but eventually they got seperated with Kuchiki Byakuya adopted Rukia.

And, without a doubt, Abarai's REALLY protective of Rukia, I guess that explains all the 'follow-you-around-24/7-like-a-stalker' actions. Good. At least I won't have to compete with him for her. Whatever.

After successfully convincing him that I wasn't in love with Rukia, I decided to visit one of the balconies of reception hall so I could think by myself, who knew that I wasn't alone. The girl I had been waiting for so long was also there, enjoying the evening breeze.

Quietly, I approached her, not wanting to scare her away. Her back was facing me, but I could see that her hair was like silk swayed back and forth at her shoulders, as if she was teasing me to come closer; her violet eyes concentrated on the distant moon, probably deep in thought.

I had a sudden urge to hug her, to feel her warm skin against mine, to comb my fingers through her dark, satin-like hair that rivaled the night sky—No! I must restrain myself! I released a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I thought you would still be at the party, chatting with your friends." I said, hoping that I didn't say anything stupid or weird. My words startled her, and she turned around slowly, almost reluctantly.

"Oh, it's just you, Hitsugaya-taichou. You were the last person I thought of that would come here." She replied half-heartedly and turned the face the moon again. No! She was supposed to divert her entire attention to me the moment she saw me!

'Shiro-chan, did you know that first impressions are major points for getting a girl?' Hyorinmaru whispered in my ear. Great. Thanks for the helpful advice, Hyorinmaru. My entire confidence just went down the sewage pipes.

Rukia's POV:

This was the worst day of my life. The last person I wanted to speak to was here with me, alone on a balcony. I could hardly think of a suitable topic to talk with the head captain. My thought were interrupted when he said,

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Sort of." I replied. What was he thinking? Was he trying to start a conversation? If it was, if was a lame one… No matter which way I looked at it, the atmosphere around us was extremely awkward.

"Hey, are you bored?"

"Very. Why?" He wasn't going to ask me to dance with him, is he?

"I want to show you something." Okay, this was getting very suspicious, we just met and now he's treating like we had been friends for ages? Did he get knocked in the head or was he drunk?

Not that I mind his sudden casual behaviour, but it was still a little weird to talk to my head captain like this.

Since there was not really anything to do, why not get to know the head captain a little? He's friends with Rangiku-san and Renji, so he's not one of those perverted guys, right?

"Sure!" I exclaimed, and followed him as we shunpoed away. I checked if my zanpakuto was ready at hand, in case of emergencies. As we travelled, there was a strange quietness in the air, with both of us stealing glances at each other every once in a while.

In just a few seconds, we reached a giant mansion the same size of Nii-sama's. I guess the pay of the head captain of the Gotei 13 was a lot, eh? But why didn't he just stay at 1st Division's barracks?

Rangiku-san told me that he was an extreme workaholic, so why did he even bother buying a house when he worked almost all day and lived alone? Unless… he...—no no no! He wouldn't do that! He's still my age! He's not Kyoraku-taichou! Rangiku-san also said that he's very modest and doesn't do wild things!

"Welcome to my humble mansion, Rukia, or should I say Kuchiki-taichou." Oh, so we're back to honorifics now? Sudden personality change much?

I never got used to other people calling me Kuchiki-taichou, no one ever called me it because they thought it was weird to call me by my brother's title, and also because I told everyone to just call me Rukia-sama or just Rukia-taichou.

"Gomen-ne. You caught me off guard, Hitsugaya-taichou." I formally replied, it was the basic concept of respect, as I have learned, to call the other their formal name when they call you yours.

To my surprise, he flinched as if he was not used to being addressed by his given name and position. Surely there must've been someone who has called him by that right? But he just smiled after a quick recovery.

"It's Hitsugaya-kun or Toshiro. I don't like it when you call me by honorifics. They just don't sound right coming from your lips." My cheeks flushed scarlet at his reply, and looked away. However, I couldn't manage not to look at his face for long.

Looking into his eyes for the first time, I found myself captivated and couldn't look away. I was plunged into never-ending depths of teal green, for a second, I didn't even want to ever look away and just stay here with him.

Slowly, he leaned forward, giving me gentle caresses against my check, but the moment our bare skin touched, I snapped back to reality and backed away from him before he did anything else.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, alarmed that I let _Hitsugaya-taichou_ touch me. It was hard remembering that he was my head captain when he looked my age, younger even.

"Oh, sorry. I kind of got carried away." He apologized.

"Um, it's okay, I was a bit carried away myself…" I eased out, embarrassed that I spoke so rashly to my superior.

"C'mon, I'll take you on a tour around the house. Let's see if it's as big as your brother's." He smiled a smile that could definitely light up the entire Seireitei, also causing me to blush furiously, again.

I followed his lead through the front door. When he turned on the lights, I was overwhelmed by all the glamour. It was fancy yet simple at the same time. I wonder how long it took to have his house ready with all the interior and furniture matched and done. 4 years? 4 months?

I can't believe he would still have time to shop while he is head captain and loaded with paperwork all day. But then again, why would he have an entire estate beautifully furnished when he was the only one living here? Did he want to start a family sometime soon?

"Wow." It was the only word I could muster. Lame, yes, but what else would you say when the whole building looks like it has been enchanted?

The entire house was elegantly furnished and decorated, but the whole estate lacked something, all of the rooms were cold and hollow. I wanted to ask him why but didn't want to pry, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Hitsugaya-tai—I mean, Toshiro, do you always invite strangers into your house?" I asked the question I had been dying to know.

"No, but I would make it an exception for you." He answered.

"Why?" He didn't say anything, just gave me a look, one that said: 'what do you think?'

Settling down on the couch in his living room, we chatted casually about endless subjects: from how we met Rangiku-san and Renji, to our favourite food. I could not absolutely believe that he does not like cucumbers or eggs. I mean, who doesn't?!

We also shared a little bit of our past. I found out that he loved watermelons and he was the childhood friend of Hinamori-san. Apparently they grew up together until Hinamori-san left to go to the Shinigami Academy.

Listening to him talk reminded me of Renji and I when we were young; before Nii-sama's adoption, before our friends passed away.

We talked, and immediately lost track of time. Hitsugaya-taichou got up to get something that I didn't catch, and I…

* * *

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh! you guys make me so happy that you are enjoying the story!**

** chinguchan- Oh, I promise you that I will finish it. But I can't do it without the help from you guys! Feel free to post any suggestions you like me to add!**

* * *

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!  
**

**CHEERS.  
**

**-Rukia Kuchiki Taichou  
**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Hitsugaya's POV:

I excused myself to accept a call, which had been ringing in my haori for a long time while Rukia and I talked. I think I'm the happiest man on earth right now.

My phone vibrated again and a saw that Matsumoto had been calling me non-stop. What was going on?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Taichou! Have you seen Rukia?! I can't find her ANYWHERE! Is she with you?" I could hear Renji yelling something else, but it was too faint for me to hear. Matsumoto and Renji sure are protective of Rukia.

I debated in my head whether I should just tell her that Rukia was indeed at my house or lie and have her worry for once… which was probably going to end up calling for a meeting to send a search party for Rukia. Not a nice way to end my night.

"Yeah, she's over at my place, discussing something. But it's getting late so maybe she can just stay over for the night here." I mumbled.

"…"

"Matsumoto?"

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE TRY SOMETHING FUNNY! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO ANYTHING FUNNY TO RUKIA! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU AND ASK UNOHANA-TAICHOU TO REVIVE YOU AGAIN AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" Renji's voice suddenly came on so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear while covering it. For a second, I thought that was Matsumoto yelling at me, but I guess Renji snatched the phone from her. Idiots. What sick joke were they thinking?

"Abarai, yelling at your superior is unjust. I shall have you head removed if I wish. Relax. I'm not going to hurt her. She's only staying for the night-"

"IN THE GUEST ROOM **ALONE**." Now Ichimaru was there? How protective are they?

"Okay. Bye." I wasn't really in the mood for a lecture.

"Hey! We weren't-" Beep.

My poor ear had suffered enough from their childish screams; after all, I had a princess to entertain.

But when I got back to the living room, I found Rukia sound asleep on the couch. Smiling, I walked over and took a picture of her peaceful face. It was so different than the frown she always wore, which made her look so much younger she could've been my little sister.

Unfortunately for her, I planned to summon a powerful barrier all around the mansion to prevent her escape. She will not be able to leave without my permission, no matter what she did.

The thought of having her in my house, under my roof forever brought a pleasant smile full of joy to my face. I loved her. Too much to let her go.

Her face was so angelic that I couldn't bear wake her. Maybe I'm being selfish but I really hope she would understand. I gently lifted her off the couch and carried her bridal style to one of the guest rooms, keeping my words to Matsumoto, Renji, and Ichimaru.

I never knew how light she felt, not did I know how warm her body was until I held her in my arms that night. The moment was complete bliss. Kill me anytime, Renji, I have no regrets.

Half way there, I tensed up when she stirred, hoping that she would not wake up. I put her in bed and draped the bedspread over her sleeping form and left without a sound.

For some odd reason, adrenaline pumped through me, spreading heat to every corner of my body, but I forced my heart to calm down. Seeing her in a bed put dirty thoughts in my head. Gah! A goofy smile spread on my face and heat rose up to my cheeks as I walked towards my bedroom.

Rukia's POV:

In my dream, I was on a mountain top that overlooked Rugonkai. The same hill where Renji and I buried our three friends. The trees were rustling softly and the birds were chirping happily, but somehow I still felt depressed.

I remember that day when Kaien-dono assured me with a smile that he will always be by my side, even if he was dead. I admired him: his strength, his kindness. I think I even loved him a little.

Then, I killed him in cold blood. My mentor. My friend. What I did was unforgivable. I still have some people staring and whispering about me whenever I walk past them.

I did not need any reminders of my cruel act; I was haunted by that memory; every minute and every second of my worthless life. Kaien-dono left his heart with me, something I absolutely did not deserve, but did it mean that he already saw death coming to him?

I remember his exact last words, yet, I didn't understand why he would leave his heart with me, his murderer. I had shamed myself and destroyed Nii-sama's honour. I had killed my first friend I made in Gotei 13. I didn't even know him for a long time. How did I deserve such a thing so precious as life?

I can clearly recall the time when I stood over Karakura Town in the living world, wishing for death. But saving the humans opened my eyes again. I saw how happy the humans were, some who had tainted pasts like me.

Why couldn't I be like that? So I made a new resolve: I had to protect the living, not regret the dead. From then on, I became a little more open, and would occasionally smile at someone.

I made more friends than I thought I would, one of them were Hinamori and Rangiku-san. They were good people and I always felt safe and free with them, even if it was just for a while to ease my pain.

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just realized it's been an entire month since the first chapter of my story came out! Woot! I'll try to update every few days with a new chapter, but it's hard work! ;)**

**TBH-I did not know that there were so many HitsuRuki fans out there! Continue to gather! XD**

* * *

Chapter 6:

I awoke to the piercing sun's rays beaming down at me in an unfamiliar room. Why am I here and not at the Kuchiki Manor? Was I kidnapped?

Then all of last night came rushing back to me. I fell asleep at Hitsugaya-taichou's HOUSE! My eyes widened and ran down the stairs, and accidentally missed the last step. I closed my eyes, preparing myself to hit the cold, hard floor, only to find myself being enveloped into something firm, but soft.

"Good morning princess." A cool voice snapped me out of my shocked state. I looked up into the emerald eyes I dreaded to see. Crap.

"S-s-sorry Hitsugaya-taichou!" I muttered, while bowing non-stop. And stepped away from him.

"Ummm, I made us some breakfast, in case your hungry…" he said, pointing at something near the stove.

"No, no, no! I don't want to burden you, sir. So I'll leave right now! So sorry about last night." I protested, waving my hands in the air.

He remained silent, and just smiled mischievously. "I don't think that's possible, love."

I looked up at him, shocked. Was he drunk or something?! But who drinks this early in the morning? What was going on in this crazy house?

He must have read my mind or something when he said, "I'll explain everything to you over breakfast while you eat."

I didn't say anything, not that I needed to. I looked down at my attire and realized I was still wearing my party kimono from last night. Oh, well. I guess I'll just change when I get home and after I explain to Nii-sama why I didn't come home last night.

As I ate, Hitsugaya-taichou explained—more like talked about his life and he casted a Kido spell around the house and now I have to live here with him. To be honest, this guy has an even weirder sense of humor than my bro—

"…marry me." I choked on my eggs.

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed. This day just keeps on getting even weirder! First he tells me that I have to live here, now he's proposing to me? What in Soul Society was going on!

"I've finally found you. Marry me." He said, as though he had rehearsed this last night. We just met and he's asking me to marry him. I think Rangiku-san spiked his drink last night, which could explain the awful hangover he's having.

"You're crazy. Thanks for the food, sorry about last, but I'll be going now." Without waiting for his reply, I headed to the front door. I opened it, was about to step out, but there was something like an invisible shield, no allowing me to pass. Please be a dream, I prayed. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side today, again.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that you have to live here now." He whispered into my ear, and kissed my cheek.

Hitsugaya's POV:

I had expected her to scream her head off, like any other girl, but Rukia Kuchiki was no ordinary girl. Right when I least expected it, she punched me right on the jaw (hitting jackpot).

"I don't care if you are my superior or that you just proposed to me, but let me out of here. Now." Rukia, you sure are full of surprises, I thought while I clutched my jaw. Her mouth was slightly parted, looking irresistible as ever.

Curiosity overwhelmed me, I wonder what she tastes like? I fought sown that thought and tried to move my jaw again. Damn. She sure can pack a punch. Her hit is pretty accurate and hard for a girl.

"Rukia, you're staying with me for a while, so go to my room and change, please. As much as I love seeing you in that, I don't want the maids to think that you're a…" I didn't have to say the rest, she got it, and blushed from embarrassment.

"Don't get me wrong, I just thought that you might be uncomfortable in that." I added, but I really wanted to see her hot bo—no! Don't go there Hitsugaya! You are the head captain! She respects you for that! Now just focus on building something more with that respect!

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just let me go home? Besides, I don't have my uniform here. I think it would be easier for both—"

"Yo! Toshiro! The clothes have arrived." Ichigo, the-worst-butler-in-Soul-Society-that-somehow-persuaded-me-to-hire-him-because-he-needed-money-and-couldn't-get-anyone-else-to-hire-him said. Perfect timing.

"Well, your clothes are here, so you have no reason to go home now." I said to her, smiling.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. How did you get into Nii-sama's house?" Right. THAT.

"You seem to have forgotten that Kuchiki is my subordinate now. I merely told him that you were ordered to take a long mission in the human world and that you needed a spare change of clothes. It was pretty easy to persuade him."

Violet eyes widened and narrowed at me. She turned her heel and walked towards Ichigo, smiled that forbidden smile and whispered something to him I didn't catch.

Ichigo grinned and looked over to me, waiting for my approval. Out of jealousy, I told him, "I'll bring her things up, Ichigo. You can do—"

"I can manage on my own, Hitsugaya-taichou." She snapped. Did I just get rejected?! I think not. Without a word, I picked up one of her boxes and started to head to the guest room.

Rukia mumbled something she would never dare to in front of her brother, and gave up and followed me with another box in her hands. I smiled, amused, to myself. This was going to be the best two weeks of my life. Thank you Soul King.

* * *

**NOTE: MINOR FLUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! STAY TUNED! XD**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**So watcha guys think? Am I doing well? XD**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Rukia's POV:

I found some casual clothes in one of the boxes and proceeded to the bathroom, still fuming about Hitsugaya-taichou's ignorant behaviour.

That gigantic ego of Hitsugaya! He just doesn't know when to quit! I obviously said no to his face but he—being the 'I'm- the- boss- so- you- have- to- obey- me- or- die- at- my- awesome- denseness' kind of person—probably doesn't even know what the word 'no' means.

After exiting the bathroom, I spread myself over the large bed, hoping to just wake up and realize it was only a dream, no, nightmare. But luck wasn't really on my side today: Hitsugaya was still in the room.

"Do you know how tempting it is to see a beautiful girl on a bed?" I jumped up, but an arm was firmly secure on my waist and kept my pinned to the bed.

I looked up, and surprisingly, it was Hitsugaya trying to touch me again. No more honorifics for him, my respect for him has long gone.

"Just wanted some alone time with you without any interruptions." He muttered against me. Then he started to kiss my neck, my cheeks, my forehead, but I immediately stopped him from putting his lips on mine.

"Why me?" I asked him. What was so special about me? What did I do that attracted him? I was just Rukia Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 10 and the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki.

There was a long silence, I didn't dare look up at him, fearing for his expression. I focused on his chest instead. Even though he had a T-shirt on, I could tell that his body was very well-toned through years of training.

Finally, he said, "Rukia. Look at me." He lifted my chin up so I was at eye-level. "Ever since I saw you at Matsumoto's wedding, I realised I was attracted to you. I couldn't ignore it, no matter how much I fought against it. So I gave up, and followed my instincts."

Was he this selfish? He feels this slight _attraction_ to me and kidnaps me and proposes to me? His instincts are even worse than Renji's! Speaking of Renji, I still had to tell him where I am.

"Where's my zanpakuto? I think I left it on the couch last night, but I didn't see it this morning." I asked and I tried to get up for the second time, only to be pushed down by him, _again. _If he did anything to my precious Sode no Shirayuki, I'll shoot Kido at him, even if he's my superior.

"You need your rest, I'll go get it for you. Wait here." He sat up on the bed, gave me a kiss on my forehead one last time, and left.

Why didn't I push him away? Why did it feel so right to cuddle next to him, to feel his warmth, to feel his breath on my skin? Why did I didn't mind his arms around me? Was I getting used to his presence already?

Hitsugaya's POV:

I returned Rukia's zanpakuto to her, as she requested. But is she intended to fight me, both of us knew who was going to win. If she were to send a hell butterfly to anyone, they have no say in what I do as I am their superior.

Two silent days has passed already yet mealtimes were almost the only times we talked to each other. The days were long and lonely as she would not come out of her room at all.

On the third day, however, I saw her go out to the courtyard that afternoon. I wanted to approach her and at least get a few words out of her, but out of nowhere, Ichigo comes out and starts to flirt with her! How dare he!

My anger rose when Rukia did not stop him and began to laugh and even punched him in the arm. Did she know that she was leading him on like that?

'Jealous, ne?' teased Hyorinmaru. 'If you're jealous, then go and show that strawberry that she belongs to you, and only you. Just don't end up punching your butler.'

'I am NOT jealous, giant lizard. And I can handle things myself, thank you.' The one I really wanted to punch the living daylights out of was not Ichigo, but my zanpakuto, who was making me feel even worse by the second.

It took all of my strength to turn around. 'It's just friendship, they don't have any chemistry.' I repeated to myself over and over again.

Looking back at the two, I decided that it wouldn't hurt for Rukia to make some friends at my mansion, and Ichigo should know very well why she was here.

I just realized that Rukia was still a captain like me and needed some excuse that would allow her to be absent in office for a long time. Well, at least enough time for her to fall in love with me. So I sent a hell butterfly to my third seat saying that I was taking a two-month break.

Another butterfly was sent to Kotetsu. She's probably freaked out that her captain had been missing ever since the wedding. I only told the hell butterfly that Rukia had some 'business' to take care of on my orders.

I didn't want to specify them, but I hope that the message would at least ease Kotetsu's concerns and prevent a search party for Rukia.

My feet led me to the training grounds, so I decided to train to clear my head and try to come up with a plan to make Rukia love me.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens! Hyorinmaru!" I yelled, as I raised the sword high above my head and swung down, aiming at one of the many targets I had set up.

The turquoise Chinese dragon roared, hitting the target bull's eye, also freezing many of the other targets surrounding it, creating a chilly air. Satisfied that my attack was still as strong as I had last trained, I continued to strengthen my Shikai.

The skies have turned dark, influenced by my powerful zanpakuto and the air around my mansion and gone from chilly to freezing cold.

"Mai. Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Turning around, white snow blinded me as I held up my sword to defend myself from this powerful attack.

Unfortunately, the substance was snow, which flowed around my sword. How could I have been so careless?! An enemy had approached and instead of confronting him all I was doing was wasting my reiatsu on targets! UGH!

Using my last resort, I flash stepped away from the avalanche of snow and appeared in front of my unknown attacker.

Clash! Our swords struck against each other with so much force that sparks flew. A beautiful zanpakuto made of the purest white quivered against the power I had put on my zanpakuto.

My eyes widened from astonishment as I recognized my opponent.

"Gomenai-sai, Hitsugaya-Taichou. But I was wondering if you could spare with me? I tried calling you but, you were too into your training." Rukia asked, looking up calmly.

**OH! CLIFF HANGER! I'M SORRY TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING, BUT IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THE STORY MORE INTERESTING….RIGHT?**

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

** frozensnow: What about Zangetsu? .-. An yes, they never met. and I was kind of replacing god with sould king cuz there isn't a god in soul society, right? Hope it wasn't too confusing... ;)**

** AndrijanaChappyA: Thank you for your support!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Rukia's POV:

Hitsugaya-taichou leaped back a few feet, his eyes glaring at me. I knew he would be angry, no, furious but if I got a glimpse of his real strength was worth getting yelled at.

"Rukia! What the hell were you even thinking?! I could've killed you if you didn't block my attack! I thought you were the enemy because you hid your reiatsu so well!" His voice bellowed through the ice-cold air.

'Great, keep adding fuel to the fire, Rukia; no, adding water to the ice? The he will fight you for real instead of sparring with you.' Sode no Shirayuki sarcastically whispered.

I wasn't planning to sneak-attack him, but if only he paid at least a little attention to his surroundings!

"Gomenasai-taichou. I just wanted to train with you today. I hope you don't mind. After all, I haven't trained in a while due to all of the paperwork I've been receiving." I calmly bowed, hoping he would let go of his anger.

"No, I will not let you to get hurt." He glared at me with hard eyes. Okay, guess talking to him didn't work, on the Plan B.

I flash stepped in front of him, inches from his face.

"Taichou? Please?" I said and made my 'extreme-cute-face' (or whatever Renji uses to describe it. It usually makes him comply to me).

Hitsugaya's face flushed scarlet and he stepped back and adjusted his sword in a stance.

"F-F-Fine. But d-don't expect me to go easy on you. Just remember that I have the strongest Ice zanpakuto in all of Soul Society." He stammered, but recovered quickly.

"Sorry taichou, but you have to remember that you don't know my moves well, and I doubt you have seen my Bankai." I reminded him. Interest flickered upon his face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens! Hyorinmaru!" The skies darkened even more as he raised his sword and sent a huge ice dragon encircling me.

"Mai. Sode no Shirayuki. Some no mai. Tsukishiro!" I encased myself in an ice pillar, defending myself. Hitsugaya's enormous dragon banged into the pillar, but instead of crushing it to pieces, it blended together as one.

The pillar dissolved, revealing my spotless form, which had been fully protected against Hitsugaya's shikai.

Hitsugaya's POV:

Impossible. She survived my Shikai without a scratch. I tried again, putting more reiatsu into it, but she effortlessly defended myself. When did she get so strong? And why did she not attack me yet?

I was the soutaichou, yet why was I not able to bring her defeat with Hyorinmaru's shikai? Had I overestimated my zanpakuto's power?

'Toshiro you idiot! How dare you think of that! If you weren't my master, I would have frozen you to death already!' Hyorinmaru screamed in my ear.

'S-s-sorry. I was doubting myself, really. I thought I still haven't trained enough yet.' I replied. Geez. The stupid lizard chooses to yell in my ear right now of all times.

My pride urged me to fight her with my Bankai while my human consciousness pleaded to just let her win, but I knew that she would think that I pity her.

"What's the matter Soutaichou? Are you tired? It's okay. We can continue this another day when you can gather your reiatsu back. You have been training for a while before I came." Rukia casually stated, and started to sheath her sword.

Did she think I was weak?! Hmph, I'll show her who's strong and who's not!

"Don't be so full of yourself, Kuchiki. We're finishing this fight." I retorted, unable to let go of this.

"With all respect soutaichou, I beli-"

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" I saw concern sketch her lovely face, but I just couldn't tolerate being underestimated. Most of all, I wanted her to see what the Bankai of the most powerful ice zanpakuto was really like up close.

My body was growing colder by every second as a pair of wings and a lengthy tail emerged from my body. Not only did I want toe show her my Bankai but I wanted to see hers.

I charged toward her, hoping she would activate her Bankai in time to defend herself. But to my utter surprise, she made no attempt to even try to activate her Bankai. My sword slammed into hers.

Unable to take the force of my Zanpakuto, her sword snaped in half. Impossible! No matter what kind of sword is was, it shouldn't have snapped that easily!

My swing continues to go down, and the piercing sound of my blade digging into her shoulder was heard. I was horrified, yet Rukia, however, did not seem at all fazed, like she expected it to happen.

"I knew it. You were out of control. Your reiastu was going weird." She said calmly. How can she be calm at this moment?! She just got a blade in her shoulder!

"I-I-I'm so sorry! We''l get you treated right away!" I breathed out, ashamed that I had hurt the person I cared for most in the world.

What I didn't expect was for her to trap me in a Kido spell after her severe injury.

"Way of Binding #61! Six-Staff Light Prison!" Rukia chanted. 'What was she planning to do now?' I thought. You amuse me, my little butterfly.

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Butterfly11517: I'm trying to make Hitsugaya as not OOC as I can without taking away his 'attraction' to Rukia. It's hard! But I think I'll add another seductive side to him in this fanfic. I know, hard to imagine right?**

***Note- This entire chapter will be in Rukia's POV! I thought I could switch it up a bit. Tell me what you think or I won't post the next chapter! Hehe... **

****If I get too carried away, I'm sorry...  
**

**P.S.-There's fluff! Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Rukia's POV

Guys. Guys and their humongous prides and egos. I mean, who activates their Bankai and attacks their opponent in a sparring round without any sign of warning?

I saw him coming, but I thought that activating _ my_ Bankai would push him even more. So I made the worst decision to battle a Bankai with a Shikai. Man, was I so stupid!

I wish I had stopped him sooner, before he got out of hand, then I wouldn't have to drain my reiatsu just to heal it.

Hitsugaya should be calmed down by now but I still needed my shoulder bandaged. I winced as Ichigo started to wrap the bandage around me.

"Oi, Rukia, if you keep moving, your wound would open up again. I don't want to bandage it again. Looks friggin' gross." Ichigo complained as he wrapped my shoulder. Who knew that this punk had medical experience?

"You're a butler so it's your job. Besides, why are you even complaining about something you volunteered to do?" I asked. Ichigo sure is weird sometimes.

Just then, Hitsugaya walked into the kitchen, still trapped in my Kido. I was surprised that he still hasn't gotten himself out of it yet, especially when I placed it on him and just walked away to tend my wounds.

I know, I know, how can I be so disrespectful, right? I had no choice but to leave him there to calm down. The way he glared at me when I walked away gave me creeps. Lesson: never turn your back on your soutaichou when he is still trapped in a Kidou, you never know what will happen later.

"Rukia, I'm calm now. You can release me." His eyes narrowed down at me, obviously pissed off.

"Y-Yes. Sir." I removed it immediately, fearing that his temper would flare up again.

Then, out of nowhere, Ichigo started laughing his head off.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Toshiro! You got caught in a Kidou cast by your subordinate?! I overestimated you! I thought you'd at least dodge it or something! That was priceless! If only I had a camera on me...Ahaha..." While Ichigo was laughing, I felt the room temperature drop down at least 10 degrees.

Hitsugaya was definitely not... happy. There was literally a vein sticking out of his forehead. And if looks can kill, Ichigo would have been sent straight to hell and back a thousand times over.

"Kurosaki, I'll deal with Rukia's wounds. You may leave. In fact, why don't you take a few days off? Your family must have missed you while you were gone." You've got to be blind to not tell that Hitsugaya was using every ounce of his strength to not explode.

"Nah, I don't wanna stay with that old man all day. My sisters are both not on holiday yet," Ichigo replied, not even bothering to look up from my shoulder. Great, just infuriate him even more, Ichigo and you will be forever locked in an ice cube."Besides, it's more fun here. Now, all done. I'll leave you two love birds alone."

Ichigo packed away his medical supplies and left the kitchen. My skin still tingled from his warm fingers that brushed against my shoulder a few seconds ago. But the feeling quickly disappeared when I fell under Hitsugaya's gaze.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise as I felt his eyes studying my every feature.

"Gomen, and arigato, Rukia." I had not expected him to apologize to me, much less thank me.

"It's okay, _sir,_ everyone can get out of control sometimes." His outburst was understandable, but...

"I really want to see your Bankai. Maybe you could show it to me some other time." He said.

"Sode no Shirayuki's Bankai is not for show, _soutaichou_. I like to keep it a secret for as long as I can." I said in defence. I tried not to put venom in his title, but I don't even think he noticed.

"Has anyone seen it?" He frowned and starred at me long and hard, like he was trying to figure me out.

"Yeah. Yamamoto-sama, Ni-sama and Renji all have seen it. They was impressed, I think. I remember the first time with Renji, he was sent to the fourth division and had to stay there for two weeks to recover from frostbite. Luckily I was holding back, otherwise, his whole arm would have fallen off." I laughed, recalling that memory. Renji was still as stupid as ever.

I usually didn't talk about my Bankai with anyone, and I never wanted to talk about to. So I put an end to the awkward conversation. " I'm going to go change. When is -"

Hitsugaya picked me up and flash stepped into my room before I could even finish my sentence. I was relieved that he hasn't scolded me or anything.

"I want you to get some sleep. You're worn out pretty bad." he said, gently.

"Now that you mentioned it, I kind of am tired." My eyelids were getting heavy as he put me down on the bed.

He left and came back quickly with some cleans clothes. I was surprised that he hasn't tried anything yet. But when I was going to reach for them, but his hand reached for my sash. Okay, I take my words back. Out of instinct, I slapped his hand away.

"Pervert! You know I am full capable of changing on my own!" I pouted. Damn him! No wonder he waited so long! I should have known he was trying to take advantage of my sleepy state just so he can do whatever he wants! How could I have not seen it?!

"Have you forgotten that as long as you're here, you're under _my_ care?" He smirked and pushed me, pinning me to the bed.

I struggled and kicked but he was too strong and I, to my disadvantage, was too tired. He leaned in slowly. I starred at those emerald orbs, the same ones that captivated me on the first day, the same ones that made my knees buckle.

And slowly but passionately, he brushed his lips against mine. His lips were soft and cool as they pressed against mine. I didn't want this, yet my heart yearned for his touch and mostly his lips.

I couldn't control myself any longer, with my heart screaming at me to kiss him back. So I kissed him back. My fingers instinctively went into his soft, white hair, threading themselves as if they belonged there. His hands roamed over my waist, slowly slithering up my spine, sending me shivers.

My hands then went to his chest, tracing his lean muscles there until we broke apart for air. We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, until I realized I had just made out with the _soutaichou_. I pushed him off of me and sat straight up, horrified at what I had done.

If Nii-sama saw me like this, I'm dead! I'll be demoted and I'll bring shame on the Kuchiki family!

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly confused.

"What's wrong?! You just kissed a subordinate and I just kissed my head captain! We're not even supposed to be meeting here like this, much less living tog-mph!"

Damn his and his intoxicating lips. He kissed me harder, with even more passion than the first.

Due to my sleepy state, I wasn't think straight and I relaxed and let him engulf me in his cool breath. He tasted like fresh plucked mint, sweet and cool at the same time.

My eyelids were too heavy, but I knew I should shove him off, but I was too tired.

"I love you Rukia." was the last thing I heard before I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

**So how did I do on the fluffiness? Was it a little too dull?**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy readers! Here's Chapter 10 for ya! Hope you like it! XD**

**I think this is one of the shortest chapter I have ever done. Sorry! But the next one will have some IchiRuki in it! Stay tuned!**

**Are my chapters too short?  
**

**Challenge: There's a IchiRuki fanfiction that I want to read. I forgot what was the name of it. It's about the two being players and they meet after Ichigo breaks Orihime's heart and Rukia breaks Renji's. They make a bet to see who (Ichigo and Rukia) would fall in love with the other person first. First person to do so loses the First person to figure out the right fanfic will be rewarded a new chapter! Thanks!**

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV:

I was bathed in warmth when I awoke from my slumber. My teal eyes opened slowly and soon focused on my sleeping beauty beside me. I gazed over at her with love.

Her face was fully relaxed, unlike the usual Kuchiki mask she wore on her face. Those beautiful violet orbs I loved so much were covered, hidden from this world. Her full, pink lips curved upward into a blissful smile.

I smiled. I truly wished I could wake up every day like this. But I wanted her to be happy too, right?

'She must be having a good dream,' I thought, as I moved her closer to myself.

"Mmm... Warm..." Rukia muttered as she balled the front of my T-shirt into a tight fist and snuggled even closer and intertwined her slender legs with mine.

My face flushed scarlet at our closeness and out position. I tried to free my shirt from her little hand but her fist stayed closed. My fingertips brushed against her flawless porcelain skin, savouring the feeling of of her skin and being able to touch her without the risk of having a fist stuck in my jaw.

Rukia's eyelids fluttered open, revealing two pools of soft lavender.

"Good morning Rukia." I whispered into her hair. She looked up with confusion in her eyes. I saw her orbs slowly focus at me.

"Why are you here?" she asked. I gestured to her balled fist, which was still clutching a portion of my shirt, implying that she was the one who kept me here.

She immediately released her hold and backed up. But I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close until our foreheads were touching.

I stared at her blushing face and into her unique purple orbs, trying to figure out what she was thinking right now. But I never thought that she would be able to break the spell.

"H-H-Hitsugaya-taichou! Excuse me!" She got up before I could restrain her and ran to the bathroom. Somehow, I knew she wasn't doing anything private. I mischievously followed her.

I opened the door, picked her up bridal style and kissed her, long and hard, tasting her. She tasted like cool lavender, with a hint of snow. She kissed me back, with just as much intensity but ended the kiss much too soon for my liking.

"You don't know what kind of effect you have on me, Rukia." I said, after leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw. I enjoyed every moment with her, whether it was sparring with her or kissing her, it always felt _right_.

"S-Stop. Please. This isn't right." she gasped and pushed against me. Anger coursed through me. What _else_ did she want that I haven't given to her? Did she not know that I loved her with every particle within me?

"Why? What's wrong with this? With us?" I demanded. Was she faking this whole thing with me? Did she want to hurt me?

She frowned. "What's wrong with this?! Are you freaking kidding me? I've been feeling like a whore for the past five days, kissing and sleeping with a man whom I have only met, not to mention he's my head captain, and you think I like this? To think that there is even an 'us' is unbelievable!" she yelled, while shoving me out of the bathroom.

Her harsh words stung, like frostbite. She slammed the door in my face as soon as I stepped out. What did I do wrong? If it was our positions that stood in the way, I would show her that I am not just her head captain but a possible candidate to be her lover.

I started for the door. It was only then did I hear the sound of her, crying.

Normal POV:

Meanwhile, in Seireitei...

"T-Taichou! Have you seen Rukia?" Renji asked as he entered his captain's office without knocking... again.

"She is on an emergency trip for a mission in Rugonkai. That is what I have been told." Kushiki-taichou answered solemnly, not even taking his eyes off of his paperwork. "They were direct orders from Hitsugaya-taichou himself."

"Eh? I've never heard of her mentioning anything about a mission. she was even at Rangiku's wedding a few days ago and she never told me... That's weird, she always tells me when she is going away..." Renji thought, not realizing that she was thinking out loud.

'So she disappeared all of a sudden without any warning,' thought Byakuya, 'how odd, I knew there was something strange about the whole situation. I shall talk to Hitsugaya-taichou about it.

"Abarai, I am going to talk to the head captain. Go back to work. I want the paperwork done by tomorrow." He disappeared from the room, leaving Renji still in his confused thoughts.

Byakuya flash stepped until he reached First Division's barracks.

"Hitsugaya-soutaichou is on a break, Kuchiki-taichou. Please come back later. Oh, and he also mentioned not to disturb him a his house. A third seat reported.

'This is unusual for Hitsugaya and Rukia to disappear at the same time, especially when he takes a break when his lieutenant is away _and_ he ordered another taichou on a mission. When he gets back, I shall go to him and ask why he sis not inform me about Rukia's mission. After that, he shall suffer my wrath.' Byakuya planned, as he touched his chin.

'I have a bad feeling about all this..."

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

**Popcorn: Yes! Thank you soooo much! Here's the chapter I promised!  
**

**Note: This is still a HitsuRuki fanfic, but there will be one-sided IchiRuki. My sincere apologies to IchiRukia fans...**

* * *

Rukia's POV:

I cried for the first time in years. Hot steamy tears ran down my cheeks and dropped down into the clear stream below me. I missed everyone- Renji, hinamori-san, Rangiku-san, Nii-sama, heck, even Ichimaru-taichou.

Did Nii-sama know where I was? Did he even care that I was actually missing and not on an extended mission? Did Renji know? What did he see in Hitsugaya anyway? Sure, his Bankai was impressive, but other that that, I couldn't find any other good qualities about him.

'But he is a quite handsome man.' Sode no Shirayuki teased.

'What?! Don't tell me you've become like Renji too...' I pleaded

'I, as a zanpakuto, would never look up to a Shinigami. But in your heart, dear, you havea already fallen in love with that young man. I talked to Hyorinmaru and I figured that he is a suitable candidate. If you want my appr-'

'No! I am NOT in love with my kidnapper! Hitsugaya isn't even my type to begin with!' I retorted, but Sode no Shirayuki was still convinced. Rule #1 when communicating with your zanpakuto: never get in an argument with them, you'll never win.

"Oi! Rukia!" I turned around and saw Ichigo running towards me from the house.

"Ichigo?" He reminds me so much of Kaien-dono. But somehow the pain I always feel when Kaien-dono was mentioned was not there.

Back then, Ukitake-taichou told me that in order to move on, I had to forgive myself first. Arigato Ukitake-taichou. Arigato Ichigo.

"What's with that stupid look on your face like you're gonna die right now?" He frowned-if that was even possible with the usual scowl.

I wasn't in the mood for his insults. "Nothing." I replied monotonously.

Ichigo's face grew into a worried one and turned serious (for once).

"Hey, Something wrong? I saw you looking depressed. Thought you could use some company." He sat down beside me and gently wiped away the tear marks on my cheek. I looked down, remembering how _he_ cupped my face as he leaned in to kiss me. 'No! I will not think of that!'

"-kia! Rukia? You in there?" Ichigo yelled, shaking my shoulders.

"W-What?" I snapped back to reality.

"You totally zoned out for a bit. I thought we needed to get you to Squad 4 or something." He said, arching a brow.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something else." I really wasn't in the mood to chit chat, so I hoped with all my heart that he would take a hint and leave me alone. But Ichigo was not a person to easily turn away.

"Rukia. You can talk to me. We're friends right? I don't like to see you all depressed and stuff. It's not like you at all. Sheesh, all those years next to Byakuya must've rubbed on you." I looked at him, troubled. Telling him wouldn't hurt, right? I didn't want to keep myself bottled up anymore, so I told him what Hitsugaya-taichou had been doing with me and how I truly felt about his sudden 'romantic' action.

I kept the story as short as possible. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that at one point, I actually enjoyed Hitsugaya-taichou's presence and his arms around me.

At the end of the story, Ichigo had a really bored expression and was kind of gagging. I guess guys don't really take interest in this stuff. If Rangiku-san was here, she would listen with complete interest and most likely spill the beans to everyone, and I mean _everyone_, about my secrets.

I signed, 'I hope he at least understands what I'm saying. Maybe Ichigo will go and talk to Hitsugaya and _possibly,_ he would listen and let me out of this hellhole.'

"Midget. You really are dense."

"Huh?" I'm dense? What did I do? I have been called a lot of things, but never dense.

"If you an remember everyone of his actions towards you. He did leave an impression. I guess he wasn't good for nothing. I'm pretty sure that deep in your heart, you do have some feelings for him. Maybe not romantic ones, but they're there for sure...but..." He trailed off, unsure of whether he should continue or not.

"But what?" I pressed. I was thankful that he gave me some advice, but I hated it when people left me hanging off the cliff.

"Nothing. It's not important." I didn't believe him at first, but chose to let it go.

Ichigo was wrong. I don't have any feelings towards Hitsugaya-taichou. He's just my superior and I'm his subordinate. This whole situation of me staying at his house was absurd. Besides, there was no way in hell that I could be in love with him. I only remembered every one of his actions because no one had ever came close to doing that with me. Plus, they were so intimate.

Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou may be hot, but I don't think there was any chemistry between us. I know I didn't love him, but did he love me? He repeatedly said he does, but...

"Rukia." Ichigo said, his face serious. I turned my face towards him, curious of what made him so serious.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's already too late to tell you this, but... I love you, Rukia. I think I have ever since I met you when I delivered your clothes. I'm sorry if you are even more confused not but I just had to tell you. I couldn't live with myself if I kept it all in." I froze right on the spot.

I couldn't speak. The last thing I needed was to have two guys trying to win over me. No no... Ichigo was my friend, I never even considered him as an option.

"Ichigo..." I finally breathed out, my eyes glued to his chest. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye knowing that I would reject him. But why were things so awkward between is now? Was it because that I was scared that I will hurt his feelings? Or did I like the feeling knowing that I have captured the attention of two guys?

My heart thumped against my chest like an uneven drum beat. I could hear it in my ears, and I was almost sure that Ichigo could too.

Roughly, he grabbed the back of my neck and crushed his mouth against mine. I pushed against him, but he just wouldn't let go.

I could feel his hot, steamy breath in my mouth, his tongue asking for entrance. I pulled back, "Ichigo, stop-" he took advantage of this and shoved his tongue down my throat, making me whine. He explored my mouth, much to my displeasure, and was about to-

Bam! A fist came out of nowhere and and replaced the spot where Ichigo's face had been a second a go. I looked up, and saw Hitsugaya, his eyes so full of fury and rage that they turned into a dangerous hue of dark turquoise.

They looked so inhuman that I backed away from him. I've seen people being slaughtered inches before me, seen Zaraki-taichou impale thousands of hollows, but I have never seen such a horrifying expression.

A dark aura surrounded Hitsugaya. He turned and his angry eyes glared down at me and I flinched at their hardness. His eyes stared at me, long and hard before returning to their usual gentle teal.

"Rukia. I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?!" I shook my head furiously, trying to clear my head of his expression. I felt a tear escape my eye; not because I was frightened, but was scared for Hitsugaya-that he would do something stupid and regret it later.

I reached for him, but didn't want to make him attack me. Hesitantly, I put my arms around him, crying.

"shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright. Don't you worry." He coaxed, rubbing my back. It was only then did I realize that my knees have given out on me and I was being fully supported by Hitsugaya's arms.

I leaned into him, and pressed my hand on his perfectly sculpted chest, comforted by his warmth. However, the moment did not last long.

"Hey! Toshiro! That was quite a punch for a midget! How 'bout we spar for a bit? I still wanna see how strong the soutaichou is!"

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay guys! But you know how Christmas schedules are always never balanced.  
**

** frozensnow: The mysteries will be solved...eventually.  
**

**Please be patient! Me writing the story takes way longer than you reading. And while I'm writing, I have to do research to match the characters' powers (In Japanese) and believe me, it's more work than you think... :D  
**

**Here's the next chapter: Chapter 12!  
**

*******Sorry, I failed to upload this chapter, so you guys ended up with only half of it... DX  
**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Hitsugaya's POV:

That stupid, arrogant butler. Thinking that he could take on the head captain of the Gotei 13 when he's only a third-seat. Whatever gave him the idea, I'll crush it with my Hyorinmaru in a second.

"Don't. Don't fight him." Rukia whispered beside me. "He's trying to provoke you into fighting him. You don't even know what he's capable of doing. I heard that there is a Ichigo that reached Bankai in three days. I forgot what squad he was in but I'm sure he's the same Ichigo."

I looked at her, asking if she was serious. "You underestimating me? Remember that I'm the sou-"

"You being a soutaichou and being powerful are two completely different things. Mind I remind you that the last time we spared, you lost control?"

"Hey! I only wanted to see your Bankai! But you didn't even budge!" I retorted. Rukia paused for a moment, studying my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're cute when you're pissed off." She said. I blushed. Did she just call me cute? I must have been dreaming.

"Oi! I'm talking to you! Don't just pretend that I'm not here!" Ichigo yelled as he started walking from the wall of the courtyard to us.

"Ichigo. Before you spar with the soutaichou, why don't you war up with me first? I want to see how strong you are. From what I've heard, you were pretty strong when you left, let's see if you still are as strong as you used to be. Besides, didn't you achieve Bankai in just three days?" Rukia offered.

"No. No way am I letting you spar with him. You don't even know what kind of power he's got!" I said. I will not let her get hurt again because of me. Rukia just became a captain, not to mention that she achieved Bankai just recently.

"Now look who's underestimating people, Hitsugaya-taichou." She teased me with a smile on her adorable face. I kept quiet, unable to come up with a comeback because I knew what she said was completely true. I had forgotten that Ichigo was still here until he spoke again.

"Think you can take on me, midget? Let's see what you-" He didn't even get to finish his insult when Rukia's foot connected with his face. Ichigo bent over, howling in pain, his hands clutching his 'oh-so-precious' face.

I couldn't help suppress a laugh. What was there not to love about her? Staring off into the distance, I thought about our entire... little adventure. When I first brought her to my mansion, I thought I only felt this way because Unohana put a spell on me, but now I'm having second thoughts about my theory. I realized that even if Unohana took the spell off, I would still be head-over-heels in love with my little snow princess. Before the question was how to get her to love me, but now it was: does she have any feelings for me? Even if it was only a drop, it would be enough. I only needed that much to make an _us_.

I adverted my eyes back to Rukia as a slim smile crept up my face. Whatever it was that attracted me to her, I know will always be there, even with the spell removed. It was only then did I realize that the mood in the courtyard had lightened up a whole notch.

Rukia's POV:

I giggled as my sandal footprint started to show on Ichigo's face. I took a step back to examine my art.

"If you want someone to spar with you so badly, I'll do it. Hitsugaya-taichou should not have to be bothered with something so small like this. I'm sure he has paperwork to do, right _taichou_?" I stated. I needed a distraction _really_ badly, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hitsugaya-taichou shake his head.

Wow. I'm starting to go back giving him honorifics again just days after vowing to stop calling him by honorifics. Ugh.

Ichigo was hesitant to accept, but agreed.

"Stupid midget, you'd better not underestimate my power." He warned, meaning every word -with the exception of the first two, of course.

"Don't worry, it's battle instinct not to underestimate your opponent 'cause you don't know what... amusing powers they have. Underestimating your opponent will always get you killed... but _overestimating_ them is even more disappointing, no? I hope you'll show me your Bankai sometime, strawberry." I teased, unsheathing my sword.

'Wonder if you might be able to make me activate it.' I thought. 'Don't worry, Rukia-sama. I will tell you when it is the right time.' Sode no Shirayuki assured me.

Ichigo smirked and came charging at me at full speed, raising his sword high above his head and sent it crashing down on mine. Sparks flew as our unreleased swords struck together. Well, mine was unreleased but his, you couldn't really tell.

I felt his reiatsu build up around him, flowing from his body into his sword. I quickly pushed him off, sending him back a good 20 feet.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo yelled. Next thing I knew, a crescent-shaped reiatsu fang came headed towards me. I flash stepped away and looked back, analyzing at what kind of damage Ichigo's sword could do. Sure enough, the poor walls that had taken on the damage were left completely destroyed into rubble.

"Impressive for a former third seat, Ichigo. But you've got guts to ask a taichou to spar with you and have an attitude that shows that you think you're going to win." I said. "Mai. Sode no Shirayuki." My sword turned pure white and a long ribbon began to form at the end of the hilt and a rush of cold air rushed towards me in all four directions.

Awe flashed across Ichigo's face, followed by determination. Our swords struck together again and again and continued for the next few minutes. But as the seconds went by, it got boring just striking swords against each other. Meanwhile, I figured out Ichigo's fighting style: shoot a Getsuga Tenshō and chase after the enemy right after and strike them when they are caught slightly off-guard. It was a good plan to use exterminating hollows and weaker opponents, but on an experienced captain, you better come up with a better plan, Ichigo.

"Rukia! Attack me seriously for once will ya! Show me your Shikai's special ability! It's getting boring just doing this." He complained.

"Idiot. Have you even realized that your swordsmanship skills have increased in just this short time frame? But if you really want to see my Shikai, very well. Some no mai. Tsukishiro!" I commanded. A circle of ice appeared at Ichigo's feet, but being smart for once, he jumped diagonally and was spared from being completely frozen.

His eyes widened in shock, but I wasn't finished.

"Tsugi no mai. Hakuren!" I pierced the ground in front of me four times, held my sword up and sent an avalanche towards him.

"Argh!" I heard him grunt in the distance. To be honest, I was a little bit worried that he might not survive.

"Bankai!" Ichigo's voice bellowed in the chilly air. The avalanche dispersed, and Ichigo appeared, unscathed with only a few scratches. His entire outfit changed. He was wearing a much longer Shinigami coat and his zanpakuto was pure black. It was a regular-sized daito but I could sense vast amounts of reiatsu coming from him and his zanpakuto. But how could something so small possibly be a Bankai?

'Careful, Rukia-sama. That blade is no ordinary blade. I think that instead of having a large Bankai, his is compacted into that sword, which makes it twice as dangerous and powerful than a larger Bankai, if not three times.' Sode no Shirayuki noted.

'Thanks for the obvious advice. Now can you tell me something other than common sense?' I asked.

'Patience, Rukia-sama. You many activate _it_ if you wish. She replied.

* * *

**O.o Rukia's Bankai might or might not be revealed... Thank you frozensnow for the review. I swore that I wrote it in Doc Manager sometime. Sorry for the incomplete chapter!**

**And let's just say that this will be my update for today...  
**

**Review!**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**V  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year everyone! We made it to 2013! :D  
**

******Here's the second part to Rukia and Ichigo's spar! The entire chapter will be in Ichigo's POV!**

******Consider this as my New Year's present to you guys. I love you Beauties!  
**

**DearChappy: Well... I'm still debating on whether if I want to reveal Rukia's Bankai... See, it's going to be from complete imagination. I would REALLY appreciate some ideas. Thanks for the support! XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Ichigo's POV:

"Tensa Zangetsu. That is my Bankai." I said, proudly. Only a handful Shinigami had ever achieved Bankai, but there were only tow people ever who achieved it in just three days. Myself and Kisuke Urahara, a former captain of the 12th Division. Being one of the two made me famous among the Gotei 13, the old man even offered me a captain's position but I turned it down. I didn't want to leave my family for long periods of time, so I shared my third-seat position with someone else under the old man before he retired and Toshiro got promoted.

I didn't have as much confidence in him as I did with Yama-jii, so I quit. Who knew that midget hired me as a butler instead to 'protect and guard' his freakin' house. I didn't know how he got me to accept, but I was in charge of his house for long periods of time when Toshiro was away.

"I have to say that I am surprised at the size of your Bankai, but I'm curious at what its powers are." Rukia complimented. What was she waiting for? Shouldn't she be activating her Bankai once the enemy activates theirs? Or was she those stuck-up captains who think that they could beat a Bankai with only their Shikai? Ugh.

"C'mon Rukia, there's no way you could battle against me with your Shikai. Activate you Bankai already!" I said, irritated. Were captains so arrogant and proud of their position that they wouldn't even try to fight with a Bankai? Rukia, please don't be like them. I know you're not like that and I don't want to see you hurt. Ugh! Why did I even agree to spar with her? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"HItsugaya-taichou, I must ask you to not draw your sword, no matter what happens. This will only be a duel, not a battle to the death." I heard Rukia calmly speak to Toshiro. What, the damned midget's gonna protect the other midget? Now that's something you won't see everyday: a midget protecting a midget.

He frowned, flash stepped to her side, and said something I couldn't hear. Jealousy churned in my stomach. What did she see in that kid anyway? What did he have that I don't? I hated seeing them together. Knowing that she was here only because Toshiro kidnapped her mane me feel better since she was not here in her will.

"Hey! Rukia! We're still sparring here! Tell your midget companion to get off the training grounds!" I yelled, irritated that Toshiro had to be in between everything. Both sent icy glares at me and Toshiro stepped back to his original spot on the porch of his house.

"Well, I hope you will make this fight memorable. Just don't bore me to death with amateur moves, that's all I'm asking from you." She taunted.

"Geez, Rukia. You sound like Kenpachi whenever he asks me to spar with him. Whatever. Getsuga Tensho!" I felt a little bit of reiatsu go out of me and fired a Getsuga Tensho towards her petite frame. My heart twisted and turned due to the attack I threw towards her, hoping that she wouldn't be hurt. What was I talking about? She's a captain, right? She should be able to take care of herself in battle. 'Just go easy on her...' I thought to myself.

"Some no mai. Tsukishiro!" I watched in surprise as a white pillar emerged out of nowhere and reached the heavens between me and Rukia. Getsuga Tensho struck the pillar, and slowed down, just enough time to let Rukia get away, but still managed to slice the pillar in half. Snow dust and frost filled the air. Fog surrounded me as I lost sight of Rukia.

'Never go easy on a girl, Ichigo. You don't know what kind of powers and surprises she's capable of producing. If you underestimate her, you will end up losing.' Zangetsu reminded me.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind. "You let your guard down again, Ichigo. Even when you are thinking or when your zanpakuto is communicating with you, you still have to concentrate on your fight." I turned slightly and saw Rukia and her blade pressed against my neck. I jumped back, surprised at her speed. Was she stronger than the rest of the captains I had encountered with? Or did I leave the Gotei for so long than everyone had improved to a complete whole new level? Back then, I could have even competed against Sasakibe-fukutaichou for lieutenant position because my skills and achievement of Bankai.

"You're strong, but let's see you after this! Getsuga Tensho!" I commanded, my reiatsu was gradually decreasing, and I needed to end this fight, fast. The enhanced version of the lunar fang struck Rukia and sent her flying a couple meters back. We were standing in mid-air now, which was both an advantage and a disadvantage, considering the fact that you had to look below your feet for any sneak attacks or any dangers.

'Finish her, Ichigo!' Zangetsu told me.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I tried to swing my sword for another moon fang, but four words stopped my full swing.

"S-San no mai. Shirafune." A blade of ice prevented my swing, extending from Rukia's position a few meters back, all the way to my sword, pushing it back.

"If I had done this a second later, I would have lost to you, Ichigo." Rukia said. She emerged from the smoke, with only a few scratches. How did she survive an enhanced Getsuga Tensho?! My targets were always struck and defeated!

"H-How?" I stammered.

"I thought you were the one who advised me no to underestimate you, Ichigo. You should eat your words. Bakudo #4: Hainawa!" She caught me off-guard with her friendly/insulting chats and a yellow rope entangled my arms. I couldn't break free, no matter how hard I tried. Damn! Damn that midget! She wasn't even a seated officer when I left, I think. Was I really gone for that long?

"Teme, you got me this time. But next time, I'll make sure that you will be in this position! I swear upon my pride, my life, and m-"

"Please, Ichigo. Just don't let yourself get distracted, and you'll be fine. Good luck in battle-if you are to engage in any." With that, I was released and Rukia walked away.

Away from me and towards a bastard named Toshiro.

* * *

**So... Waddiya guys think? Should I add a one sided HitsuHina in later? Send me a message if you want me to write a seperate oneshot! Ideas/inspiration are WELCOME!~~  
**

**Review!  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**V  
**


	14. Chapter 14

** Guest (Who said HELL NO...): Okay, I'll completely wipe HitsuHina out ( even though it's one-sided...) I knew people disliked the idea of it, but I never knew that people were so against it. Sorry! **

**Good News: THERE WILL BE NO HITSUHINA IN THIS STORY.  
**

**Be prepared everyone! This is the longest chapter so far! Took me the entire Winter Break to write the draft (almost 2000 words!) ... phew! Hope you guys like it! XD**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Rukia's POV:

A couple days passed, and Hitsugaya-taichou and I had gotten to know each other a little bit more. He was surprisingly not as perverted as I thought. It was awkward at first, but as we opened up to each other, it got a little easier. It all started when he suddenly asked _permission_ to sit beside me when I was sitting by the koi pond.

Flashback:

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" Did I hear that right? Did the almighty Hitsugaya-taichou just ask me _permission_ to sit beside me?

"Umm.. S-Sure."

He sat down right next to me, not an inch too close of too far apart. The koi in the water seemed to be the safest thing to stare at for the moment.

"Rukia... do you like Ichigo? As in... more of a friend?" He asked suddenly. I was so caught off-guard by the question that I lost my balance. Rocking back and forth while hugging your knees at the edge of a pond was NOT a good idea. I started to fall head-first into the water and grabbed the first thing I felt -which was unfortunately Hitsugaya-taichou.

I fell straight into the water, and being me, I grabbed the first thing that I could find-unfortunately for me, it was Hitsugaya-taichou. But lucky for me that it was only a little more than 1 feet deep.

"Argh! What were you thinking? And _thanks_ for pulling me in with you." He said, frowning at me and his clear, teal eyes glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly, and giggled at his expression.

"Seriously, gramps. Loosen up. Not good for your health to always get mad at every single thing." I teased him. Suddenly aware of our awkward position and closeness with him on top of me, I backed up and laughed. The koi around me were tickling my sides, my sensitive parts. I was afraid that he would be angry at me, but after a while, his laughter joined mine.

This was the first time I heard his laugh. It was cool, like fresh shaved ice. He threw his head back laughing like a little kid, his eyes closed, so carefree. He looked so different than he did in during the captain meetings, like a completely different person when he laughed. It was hard to imagine that at this age, he was a soutaichou already and was carrying an unbelievable amount of pressure on his shoulders.

- _end flashback -_

To be honest, I actually like the way his arms were loosely wrapped around me when we were talking near the koi pond or on the futon in the living room as we talked. His arms were warm, no matter how cold he seemed to act. I wish-

Wait.

Since when did I start thinking like that?! No. No. He **KIDNAPPED** me and I must not fall in love with him!

'Oh, Rukia-sama. Why don't you just give him a chance? If I were in your position, I'd be flattered to have Hyorinmaru chase after me.' Sode no Shirayuki told me.

'Right. I'm sure you would want a complete stranger to abduct you and force you to live at their house for god knows how long. And I never knew you were interested in Hitsugaya-taichou's zanpakuto...' I replied. No wonder Sode no Shirayuki always ignored me whenever Hitsugaya-taichou was near me...

'Just give the poor boy a chance, Rukia-sama. It wouldn't hurt, would it?'

'I guess not...' I trailed off, still unsure of my feelings towards Hitsugaya-taichou.

It was only after dinner and I was lying on my bed, trying to figure out how much longer Hitsugaya-taichou would keep me here, locked in his house, unable to escape his 'prison'. I had already lost track of the dates. Another Shinigami war might've started and we would still be clueless of what was going on outside.

I think I have been here for at least a week. I'm quite surpised that everyone bought his story. There was a soft knock on the door and I felt Hitsugaya-taichou's unique reiatsu. Since when did he start knocking?

"Come in." I said to the door, while sitting up on the bed and smoothing down my hair so it at least looks presentable.

"How was dinner? Did you like it?" he asked as he came in and closed the door softly.

"It was delicious, thank you." For what? "You wanted to talk to me?" I guess we could go back to that 'semi-formal' behaviour.

"What? Can I not visit my precious snow princess?" Or maybe not.

He plopped himself down on the bed beside me. I guess _that_ hasn't changed, he was still very comfortable around me, although sometimes a little _too_ comfortable. We sat in comfortable silence, the only sounds we could hear were our breathing and the birds chirping softly outside the walls.

"Come here, I wanna hold you for a bit." He didn't even bother to hear my reply and pulled me down until my head rested in the crook of his shoulder. I, already used to this, didn't even flinch or try to fight against him.

"You never stop, do you? Or even ask for permission first? Even if I move away-or try to- you'd come after me and haul me back, right?"

"Exactly." I closed my eyes, trying to relax. _If_ we were dating, would he also be like this? Heck, why was I even thinking about it? Could Ichigo be right, that I was already falling in love with him? I couldn't be, right?

Speaking of Ichigo, I haven't really seen him at all the past few days.

"Rukia." Histugaya said suddenly. "Are you happy here? Like, really happy?" There wasn't even a hint of humour in his voice, much like the one he always used during captain meetings. "Answer me honestly, Rukia. Are you?"

I hesitated. Was he implying something? I thought of Renji, Nii-sama, Hinamori-san, and the others. "N-No...Not entirely." I replied. I knew the odds of him letting me out, but part of me wanted to go against them and try to ask him when, no, _if_ he was ever going to let me go back.

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you: I'll let you go back, but you can't tell anyone about the past week until...well, until we both agree to, okay?" I couldn't believe it. He was actually letting me go! This couldn't be a dream right? But why do I not feel a great wave of happiness? I could tell he was hesitant to let me go back. Who knew if I would ever talk to him again?

"Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou. For everything." It was getting awkward, but what else could I possibly say to him now? His grip on my waist seemed to be tighter than before. I could only guess what he was feeling right now. Tonight was probably the last time he could call me his own. Funny how natural it had become for us to insult each other and tease each other without the other being offended. I guess I could day that the two weeks I had spent with him was two fun weeks.

I should have felt eternal happiness when he announced that he was letting me go, but why did I feel a little bit of sadness? I felt like I was not in control of my own feelings anymore. My heart was thumping against his chest at the same rhythm as his. I could swear that it was loud enough for him to hear my unsteady heartbeat.

"Oh. An Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not Hitsugaya-taichou. It's Toshiro."

"I thought that you wanted everyone to call you Hitsugaya-taichou. And you do realise that you probably told the only person who calls you 'Hitsugaya-taichou' to stop, right?" I heard him chuckle, and slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber. I remembered Toshiro's strong arms wrapping around in a tight embrace.

Something wet and warm landed on my cheek and my world turned black.

Hitsugaya's POV:

Morning came. And Rukia was getting ready to leave. When I woke up, I found her putting on her haori-my previous haori to be exact. However, mine was green on the inside while hers was a light shade purple. In addition to her unique haori, she also wore fingerless white tekkou that are similar to Byakuya's that extend to above her elbows. The number ten printed on her back was shown clearly right below where her hair ended.

I smiled bitterly, "I guess once we're back in our squads' barracks, we'll be returning to comrades again, won't we?"

My days with RUkia by my side may be over, but I could still protect her with my power, right? We'll just not see each other that much.

'_That_, Shiro-chan. is where you went wrong. If I recall correctly, you only allowed her to go back, but did not specify where, right? She could still stay at your house after work and you could still take her out on dates, y'know.' Hyorinmaru said.

'Yeah, I'm sure asking Byakuya to let her stay at my place would be successful. But for once, you actually made me feel better.' I smiled inwardly.

"Toshiro, me going back to work isn't the end of the world, so stop looking so miserable. We could still talk to each other right? It's not like captains aren't allowed to talk to each other." Rukia laughed. I walked over to her silhouette. I didn't know what came over me that moment, but I bent down and kissed her. I slid my tongue into her mouth, exploring it, savouring it. To my surprise, she kissed me back, her hands around my neck, not letting me back away. Our tongues fought for dominance. I didn't know how long we stood there kissing but this was the first kiss we shared that she didn't fight against.

I pulled back for the first time. Rukia seemed surprised. I didn't know if she was surprised at me pulling away first or her response.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. I shook my head, my tousled white hair rustling softly.

"I'll never forget you." I said lamely. I realized how little meaning words had when you were a little too late. I'll never be able to say that she's mine anymore. But then again, she wasn't really mine to begin with.

* * *

**Challenge: There are a couple quotes stolen and implied from Taylor Swift songs. Just for fun, guess which ones! For every person who guesses right, I will reveal one true fact about myself! Looking forward to you guys! ILY**

**P.S.- Trouble Alert: Running out of inspirations... ANY ideas would be appreciated!**

**Review!  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**V  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya!**

**To be honest, I don't like the idea of HitsuHina, but I don't hate Hinamori. I mean, I know she's the little girl who was being used and manipulated, but hey, she's still a kid. AND she's kinda mentally troubled, so... I kind of pity her... a bit. However, I don't plan on putting her as an antagonist or a protagonist in the story. She'll just be a supporting character, I guess. I will try to match her personality, but I hope she's not too annoying.**

** Popcorn: Nice try! But I don't think that's in any of her songs. :)**

**Frozensnow: Ah, yes! Thank you thank you thank you! thank you OH SO MUCH for the idea! I am now inspired now! Can't wait to get this story back on its feet again. XD**

**Teal-eye-wolf: Thank you too! You got really good ideas. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Hitsugaya's POV:

"Sir! Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Ichimaru-taichou have returned from their honeymoon. They will be back in position officially by tomorrow!" My third-seat reported with his head down.

"Hai, dismissed." I emotionlessly replied.

"Oh. And soutaichou?" I looked up to see my third-seat scratching his head. "I forgot something... Oh! Right! Hinamori-fukutaichou is here to see you. Should I let her in?" Momo. It's been a long time since we talked, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a short chat with her.

My eyes glanced over at the pile of paperwork that had been sitting here ever since I got back from my two-week 'vacation' with Rukia.

Rukia...

Just the thought of her made my heart jump and create butterflies in my stomache. I wonder if we will ever be more than _just friends_...

Flashback:

"Arigato. Toshiro. For the fun times. I guess we could be friends. You weren't half as bad as I first thought you would be." Rukia said as we parted ways, each going to our respective divisions.

FRIENDS. That's all I'll ever be to her. A mere friend. Nothing more. But why did she kiss me back? Was she playing with me and leading me on?

'Ah, Shiro-chan, just follow your heart, but I know for a fact that Rukia is in love with you. She's just in denial right now. I should know because I talked to my ice queen, Shirayuki. And she NEVER lies to me. I love her so much...' Hyorinmaru stated on the sidebar.

'Wait, you're in love with Rukia's zanpakuto?! That's crazy. I've never heard anything like it. I never knew that zanpakuto spirits could have feelings for each other. Are you sure you guys are still sane?' I retorted. I certainly did not want to heard all the praises Hyorinmaru has in store for Rukia's zanpakuto. Great, there's two lovesick guys in one body, and their thoughts are connected to each other. I think I really am going crazy.

"N-No problem. Sorry for... you know..."

"It's okay. I understand. I'll see you later." She smiled, gave me a quick hug and shunpoed away into the morning mist, leaving a faint hint of lavender in the air.

-_end flashback-_

"Shiro-chan!" A high-pitched voice came from the doorway. "I'm so glad you're back! When I heard that you were taking a break, I thought your third-seat was lying! But I'm so glad you're back!" Momo was just as chirpy and innocent as ever.

"Yeah. I was tired." I lied. I can't really tell her that I abducted Rukia and took a 'break' just so I could be with her. Mom's smile immediately turned into a smirk.

"I knew it! You're hiding something! The workaholic Shiro-chan I know wou;d've stayed in office until Rangiku-san got back! There **has** to be something more than you being tired."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Damn it all. Since when was Momo so nosy about my life?

"I want a nap, Momo. I'll tell you about it later." _Much later_. Probably even never. "Go back to squad 5, Momo. You still have lots of work to do as a lieutenant. Besides, you're the only leader in Squad 5. Oh, and hand in the paperwork soon, the deadline's approaching." I said as I ushered her out of my office. Matsumoto is definitely a bad influence on her. They've been hanging out together too much.

"fine! If you won't talk to me, I'll go chat will Rukia-chan! You're so mean, Shiro!" At the sound of Rukia's name, I perked up with interest. Mom must have made some new friends in the Gotei. The only friends I have seen her with were Matsumoto, Izuru, Abarai, and the others, but I've never seen her near nor greet Rukia. How come she never mentioned Rukia in front of me? I guess this was when you could say curiosity killed the cat.

"Since when do you talk to Rukia? I didn't know you guys were friends." I tried to keep my voice as flat as possible, I didn't want Hinamori to know that I was interested, because the first person she would tell was Matsumoto, and then the entire Gotei knows.

"Shiro-chan! Don't tell me that you keep track of how many friends I have! I saw you walking together this morning and you _never_ walk with anyone. _EVER!_ So if you're not gnoing to say anything, I'll go ask her. I'll get it out of her somehow." Momo said, her face looking determined. Good lord, what have I done? Why didn't I be more careful and arrive at the Gotei a little later so we wouldn't be suspected?!

"See ya!" Momo called and left my office. I signed. I was worried, yes, but would Rukia stick to the deal? Or would she tell Momo everything? I pinched the bridge of my nose again. Ugh. I was thinking too much again. No wonder Matsumoto always says I act like an old man although calling me a little kid doesn't help at all either.

"Taaaaaiiiiiccchhhhoooouuuu!" Speak of the devil. "Your one and only _favourite_ lieutenant is back from her lovely honeymoon! Did you miss me?" Matsumoto was already in her lieutenant uniform, and as lively-and lazy-as ever. She leaned on my desk, her sticking her face towards mine.

"No. I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow? You're early, for once." _And the only time you're early._ Why was she even my lieutenant again? Oh, yeah. Because we've somehow been friends ever since we met.

"Who said I came here to work? I only came here to say hi! By the way, I just saw Hinamori-chan outside and she told me that you were getting involved with Rukia-chan! I din't know you guys were dating! How cute, this is top gossip news! Hinamori-chan told me to ask for more details, so I'll be going now! Bye-bye Taichou!"

"Matsumoto!" I yelled in frustration. I swear, a vein just popped in my forehead and it's not even twelve o'clock yet. I kind of felt sorry for Rukia. She must be facing Matsumoto and Hinamori's wraths right now.

Rukia's POV:

I glanced to my left: paper work. I glanced to my right: paperwork. Did Kiyone not do **anything** while I was away?! So much for a useful and hard-working lieutenant... I signed. I guess I'll be working late on paperwork for hte next couple of days.

I sat down at my mahogany desk, trying to relax mu mind before starting the paperwork. It wasn't long until Kiyone knocked on the door.

"Rukia-taichou! I;m so happy you're back! The division wasn't eh same without you gone! How was your mission?" she asked.

"It was long and boring, but it was nice to get away for awhile." I replied. It wasn't really a complete lie, but I was a little but annoyed that Kiyone didn't do much paperwork while I was gone. "Kiyone, can you _kindly_ explain the two stacks of paperwork on my desk?" I raised an eyebrow at her, expecting some lame excuse as to why she got drunk and couldn't do the paperwork.

"Ahh... Wel... You see Taichou...Kyoraku-taichou asked me to drink with him again so... Well... I ... kind of a-accepted?" she stammered. I frowned. I expected this. I'll personally go talk to Kyoraku-taichou later, but Kiyone needed some form of punishment. I handed her a stack of paper work.

"Go. I want this completed by the end of tomorrow, no later. There will be another stack waiting for you when you're done. Dismissed." I smiled evilly at her, but inside, I was fuming in anger. I didn't even realize that the temperature in the office dropped about 20 degrees.

"B-B-But Rukia-sama! I'm sorry! Please don't give me so much paper work! I promise I'll be good the next time you're on a mission! Please Rukia-sama, I'll-"

"Rukia. I see you are back." A deep voice entered from the doorway. "I hope I'm not interrupting something important."

I froze. Why did Nii-sama have to show up _now?_

"Nii-sama. Good morning. Kiyone was just leaving to do her paperwork, weren't you?" I said, my voice turned cold and emotionless, just like my brother's.

"H-H-Hai, Kuchiki-taichou." Kiyone squeaked and left in a quick dash. I wasn't surprised that she wanted to leave so bad. From what I've heard, no one could stand the emotionless and cold atmosphere whenever 'the two Kuchiki siblings' conversed to each other. I was already used to it, but to others, they couldn't stay within 10 meters from us. I guess it was pretty obvious. Let's do the math shall we?

Cold and emotionless + cold and emotionless = death.

I saw Nii-sama look down disapprovingly at her as Kiyone passed him and closed the door. He turned to me.

"How was your mission? I heard that you were called rather in a hurry."

"The mission was fine, Nii-sama. Thank you for worrying. I'm sorry that I didn't inform you earlier. Would you like some tea?" I started for the mini frisge in my office.

"No need. I was just dropping by on my way to Hitsugaya-taichou's office. I see you are well. Good day." He said, and left. He opened the door, I saw three of my squad officers drop on the floor with a "Umph!" Nii-sama stared coldly at them and stepped over them and continued on his way.

"Perfect. Come in, all of you. I have a surprise." I said with a plastered smile on my face.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou?" One of them asked, looking hopeful. Oh, I wouldn't put my word on it.

"Come. Oh, and call me Rukia-taichou instead. You'll get confused with Kuchiki-taichou. You see this paper work? I want you to sort it out for me. Put the new recruits together and just hand me the things I need to sign. Give the rest to Kiyone-fukutaichou." I instructed. They bowed and ran out of my office, knowing that I was pissed off. I didn't even try to hide it.

Phew. I thought Nii-sama came to visit to ask me what I didn't on my 'mission', but he would probably go to Hitsugaya-taichou for a report.

Wait a minute.

Squad 10 was _not_ on the way from squad 6 to Squad 1. What was going on? Unless Nii-sama specifically came to me for something. No. That couldn't be. He didn't even ask me anything except for how it went. What was going on? Was Nii-sama visiting Ukitake0taichou? Zaraki-taichou? No... probably not. Did Nii-sama know something about my so-called 'mission'? I hope not.

The last of the paperwork on my desk stared back at me. deciding to finally get some work done, I started reading and signing documents. Most of them were just requests anyway, so I skimmed over them.

One. Two. Three hours flew by and my head started to hurt. I sighed. Looks like this will be another long day with a captain's worst enemy: paperwork.

"Rukia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

* * *

**Well, I guess you could guess who called that. I'll try to update ASAP!**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 16:

"Rukia-chaaaaaan!"

Who in soul society would be sane enough to yell my name all the way from squad...one? Was I desperately needed? That couldn't be, otherwise Hitsugaya-taichou would just send a hell butterfly. And hell butterflies do _not_ yell. I looked up curiously as the office door slid open revealing...

"Hinamori-san? Rangiku-san? What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Ne, Rukia chan! What do you say to a bottle or two of sake? Mm?" Rangiku-san asked. Again? How many times will she ask me after the numerous rejections I had given her every time she asked? If she came here just to ask me to drink, why was Hinamori-san with her looking just as excited? Don't tell me _she _ has also started drinking as well... Sometimes, I think Rangiku-san is a _very_ bad influence to Hinamori-san.

"Rangiku-san, no thank you. I don't think I will ever drink, so stop asking me. Besaides, can't you ask Hisagi-san or Kira-san? I'm sure they would be happy to drink with you/" I didn't want to remind her of Kyoraku-taichou because I was planning to scold him for getting my lieutenant drunk while I was gone. I needed him to be sober in the least.

"Aww... You're no fun. If I were to ask Taichou to come with us, he would've said yes straight away!" She exclaimed.

I snorted. "That's a lie and you know it. I don't think Hitsugaya-taichou would ever say yes. He doesn't strike me as a person who would ever say yes to a drink. He hasn't even agreed once in all of the times you've asked him has he?"

"S-Speaking of Shiro-chan, I saw you walking together with him this morning." I cringed, did Hinamori somehow see us? Ugh! I should've been more careful! "So what were you talking about? I've never seen you two together talking one-on-one before..."

I had a bad feeling that she was implying something.

"Oh, I was just reporting something about my mission." I said matter-of-factly. "You two should go back to you divisions. Rangiku-san, I hope your honeymoon went smoothly, how was it?"

"It was great! You wouldn't believe how good Gin was in b-"

"That's nice. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paper work to do." I cut her off. I seriously didn't need to know _what_ she did on her honeymoon. My mind has already been filled with Toshiro. I blushed at that thought.

Rangiku-san didn't seem to notice. "No problem, Rukia-chan! See ya!" Rangiku-san didn't even bother to wait for Hinamori-san and left. Phew...

However, I had forgotten that Hinamori-san was still here.

"Eh, Rukia, is there anything going on between you Shiro-chan?" I felt a weird feeling when she said 'Shiro-chan'. But then again, they're childhood friends, right? Why wouldn't they call each other cheesy nicknames?

"What are you talking about Hinamori? Hitsugaya-taichou and I are merely just... acquaintances." I replied monotonously. Please, Hinamori, stop asking for more. I don't want to lie to you, you're my best friend. I stared at her, pleading to just drop this conversation.

"I just kneww it! You and Shiro-chan are together or something! You're also hiding something from me. How could I have not noticed earlier?! Details, Rukia, DETAILS!" Hinamori pushed. I stared at her, bewildered. How did she know that I lied? And since when did she take so much interest in my love life? It was usually Rangiku-san who always asked the stupid and uncomfortable questions.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_ and I aren't doing _**anything**_ unnecessary. Really. I don't know whatever gave you that idea." I pushed back. What the hell did you tell them, Toshiro? Thanks for letting me clean up after you, icicle. "Hinamori, can we just drop it?"

"No, I think you should tell me what's really going on. I think I can help. And don't even think of making up a story. I can always tell when you're lying. Your voice goes emotionless. You might think that you do a good job, but your eyes betray you. No matter what kind of mask you put on, your eyes never lie." She insisted gently. I sighed. What should I do? If Toshiro somehow found out that Hinamori knew, would he make me stay at his house again?

"Hinamori, promise me that no matter what Rangiku-san threatens you with, you wouldn't tell _anybody_. Got it? _ANYONE._ I swore that I wouldn't today and I'm already breaking it." Hinamori nodded. I let out a breath I didn't know I've been holding. Sorry Toshiro, but I can't keep this from my best friend.

I told her everything, from the very beginning when Toshiro and I 'officially met' at Rangiku-san's wedding and how he tricked me into going to his house until he finally let me go. I poured my heart out in front of Hinamori, not caring what she will think of me.

"The 'mission' was just a lie to cover it all up. I never really did anything." I concluded. " And now you know everything."

"What about your feelings? Do _you_ love him?"

"I don't know, but I de have some feelings for him, that's for sure, but I don't know if it's love. And now you know _**EVERYTHING.**_**" **

"Oh, Rukia, you should go talk to him. I'm sure it's better than avoiding him and running away from this wonderful thing." Hinamori-san advised.

"I know, but why did he show such a huge amount of interest _now?_ I mean, we knew we existed before, so why is he acting this was now?" I pondered. "Hinamori, I don't know what to think or do any more. What should I do?"

"Rukia, go talk to him after work. It will calm you down. Who knows? Maybe he would also be grateful that you went and talked to him too. But if, no, _when_ you two are together in the futre, I'm going to be so happy! Two of my good friends have found their other half!" She smiled. A real, full smile. She was happy for me, but I was still worried.

* * *

**Review!  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**V  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, a lot's going to happen in this story! I could just feel all of the excitement!**

**And a big thank you those who left reviews! They are a BIG encouragement to me!**

* * *

Chapter 17:

Rukia's POV:

The sun had already set a few hours ago, but I still had a few pages of paperwork to finish.

'Rukia-sama, you're tired, why don't you go home for today? Byakuya-sama must be worried about you.' Sode no Shirayuki said.

'It's okay, Sode no Shirayuki, I'll just finish reading these reports and I'll go home right after. Don't worry about me.' I thought back. I wonder if Kiyone has even finished a quarter of hers yet. I don't expect her to even touch it, knowing that she was always easily distracted and lazy.

Finally, after hours of non-stop reading and signing, the last of the paperwork was done. I looked proudly at the neat, finished pile of papers, letting out a loud cry of triumph, and relaxed for the first time in which seemed like years.

Tonight, the stars were shining brightly, and there was not a single cloud in the night sky. I yawned and took a quick glance at the clock, 3:35, Toshiro's probably asleep right now, so there won't be any reason for me to disturb him now.

I quickly put away all of my stuff-which composed of mainly brushes and ink, straightened up my chappy rabbit that always sat at the corner of my desk, and shunpoed home-my _real_ home: the Kuchiki Mansion.

Funny how easily I had gotten used to Toshiro's house in just two short weeks when I had lived in the Kuchiki Estate for more than two decades.

The Kuchiki grounds were quiet and deserted, not a single person in sight.

'I wonder if Nii-sama is asleep yet, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning.' I thought, but brushed the thought aside. Nii-sama is the head of the Kuchiki clan, he would be able to talk care of himself.

My footsteps were silent as I made my way to my room. I took a quick bath, and plopped down on my bed. Images of Toshiro bounced around in my head, but I tried to focus on everything else. However, I did not have much success.

Was he dreaming of me or thinking about me at all? Did I ever cross his mind? Will we be just friends or will we become something more? I hated how I couldn't stop thinking about him for every minute. Was this that thing they call love? Or was it just admiration like Renji?

Ugh! Why was I always the one who does all the thinking?!

'Rukia-sama, don't fret. What you are feeling is indeed love. Now all you have to do is follow your heart. I wish you luck!' Sode no Shirayuki said. The burden on my chest seemed to have lifted off-for the moment. I may not know much, but one thing I was positive:

I was in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Ichigo's POV:

Okay, Ichigo, today's the day you've been waiting for ever since you've decided to rejoin the Gotei. Just hand the paper to Rukia and you'll be in her squad, I mean, which squad doesn't want a guy with a strong Bankai?

I was standing in front of the doors that led to squad 10's barracks-Rukia's barracks. I was so certain to come back to the court guards when I was writing my admission letter, but now, standing right in front of _her_ barracks, I broke into cold sweat.

What should I say to her? The last time I saw her was when we were sparring. I still remembered my humiliating defeat. Right after she left the courtyard, I vowed to myself that I would get stronger and surpass her so I could protect her whether she loved me back or not.

I sighed. There was no way I would stop loving her, but I saw the way her eyes shined whenever the midget Toshiro talked to her. I knew from the beginning I could not compete against Toshiro, but I still wanted to try. If I didn't, I was scared that I might not ever get over her.

My mom died with me when I was little, but I could never remember her face or what she looked like, so I promised her-wherever she was- that I would protect the people dear to me. After all, she did name me Ichigo, as in one who protects. When I had quit the Gotei, I still trained every once in a while but felt useless.

So here I was, standing in front of a place I longed to be in, pigging out. I was such a coward, in too many way I could count.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Rukia called as she neared me. I could tell that midget's voice anywhere. I turned and face her.

"I got tired of being Toshiro's stupid butler, so I came to bother you instead." What I said surprised her.

"You quit your steady job as a butler? Why would you do that? And why are you wearing a Shinigami's uniform? Didn't you already quit the Gotei?" She asked, raising a fine brow. I loved it when she did that, it always made her look almost innocent, yet we both knew the little bad-ass that existed behind it.

"Oh right. I actually came here to give you my request for a spot in your division. I don't care what seat you put me in, but just let me into your squad please? I want to go back protecting people again." I pleaded. This was hardly like me to plead with someone, but I didn't want to join any other division. Rukia was the only person I had complete faith in, after the old man.

"Ichigo, being a hero isn't about protecting people, y'know."

"I know that, but I don't want to be a hero." I said seriously.

"I'll have to think about it, but you still have to talk to Hitsugaya-taichou about coming back. And I'm sorry, but I can't help you ask him, so don't even think about asking me about it." She completely read my mind.

"Great. Thanks Rukia."

"No problem. By the way, whatever made you think that I would even give you a seat? Who knows, maybe I won't even recruit you." Rukia teased, grinning.

"Hey! You better recruit me, stupid midget. You won't get another shinigami like me y'know." How dare she completely spoil my sincerity?! You stupid, arrogant, bossy, sassy, prissy, annoying mid-

"Ichigo, about what you said at the koi pond last week at Hitsugaya-taichou's house...did you really mean it?" She asked in a small voice, almost reluctantly. What did she she want to tell me? Did she somehow return my feelings? Or was she... going to reject me head on? Guess I'll give my luck a try.

"Yeah. Every word."

"Even if I told you that I don't feel the same way towards you?" She pressed. We both knew that she was slowly pushing towards my limit.

"Rukia, I guess I had expected this outcome. I understand how you feel, really. I'm sorry that I had to put you in this position. But if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here to listen." I assured her. And I will still love you. This was the least I could give her. She won't accept my love for her, so I'll be her best friend instead.

I gave her a giant bear hug, inhaling her unique scent of lavender and a slight touch of honey. I'm so stupid. So stupid that it's pathetic. Now that I've been this close to her, I'll never be able to forget this feeling. Ugh. I screwed myself up. Bad.

But on the bright side, I guess I had one less thing to worry about.

* * *

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guest (who wondered if Momo would screw them up.) : I'll let you figure out on your own if Momo is an antagonist or a protagonist. But I'll let you know that she is not one of the major characters in the story.**

**Sorry for the typos! I'll try HARD to take them out!**

* * *

Chapter 18:

Hitsugaya's POV:

After encountering Byakuya Kuchiki, I realized I'd rather face a thousand Meno Grandes than try to reason with him again. I have no idea how Rukia could even stay under the same rook with him for more than twenty years. I guess he got used to the atmosphere over time...

Flashback:

I sighed as I continued to do one piece of paperwork after another. I missed Rukia. A lot. But I couldn't come up with a good excuse to go to 10th Division to see her. Sure, I can say that I'm delivering paperwork to her, but which Captain delivers _paperwork_ to their subordinates? Rukia...Ugh.

"Hitsugaya-soutaichou, permission to enter." It was the emotionless voice of Kuchiki Byakuya. I shuddered and murmured a low "Come in."

Kuchiki walked in with his head held higher than heaven. He looked emotionless, as usual. I prayed for the first time that Matsumoto would stay asleep and looked up from my paperwork.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Kuchiki-taichou?" My voice was harder and colder, much like his.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what happened between you and Rukia when she was on that mission recently? Do not lie to me. I know something... unnecessary happened."

"Kuchiki, Ru-your sister and I were playing our role in that mission. I'm sure she had already filled you in on that. Didn't you say you knew what happened?" Did he _really_ know? But how? Did Rukia tell hime everything? NO. If he knew what _we _did, he'd be attacking me for abducting his precious sister and forcing her to stay with me. Thinking back, I was one selfish bastard. I guess I realised and let her go. *sigh*

"Hitsugaya-taichou, if you are to come near her again, I will tell the entire Gotei what happened during your 'break'." Kuchiki doesn't strike as a person who would gossip, much less threaten a superior. Well, Matsumoto has just gained another friend.

"Ha! I just _knew_ it! I knew something happened between you and Rukia-chan! We went to visit her yesterday and she-!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Matsumoto!" I didn't even have time to scold Matsumoto, so I grabbed Hyorinmaru and flash stepped outside, barely dodging a couple of glistening shards.

_-end flashback-_

So here I was, running away from an enraged captain who desperately wanted me dead. I wouldn't say we were sparring becasue I was pretty positive that Kuchiki was more than happy to get rid of me, not just so I would be erased from Rukia's life but also the position as the Captain Commander of the Thirteen Court Guards would be open again.

"Kuchiki! Stop this nonsense! What are you trying to do?" I yelled. Was he crazy? If Central 46 found out about a Captain attacking the Captain Commander, I have no doubts that he will be stripped of his rank immediately.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, you will tell me what you did to my sister. If you refuse, I will ask Rukia myself. I will force it out of her one way or another. Then I will tell central 46 abou this shameful crime you have committed." Kuchiki replied calmly. How dare he address me like this! I dodged another wave of cherry blossoms and flashstepped somewhere safe so Squad 1's barracks wouldn't be destroyed by his Shikai.

"Remember that you are still speaking to your superior! I thought the Kuchikis were raised to have at least the basic manners, Byakuya." His left eye twitched. Guess you're not used to people calling you Byakuya, eh? I think I found a little weak spot...

"Hitsugaya. You will tell me what you did to my sis-"

"Nii-sama? Hitsugaya-taichou? Please stop sparing! The officers can't take the pressure anymore! They're suffocating already!" Far below on the ground, Rukia had a barrier up around the main part of my squad's barracks. When did she even get here? Dammit! Did everyone know that Kuchiki and I got in a fight?

"Taichou! What are you doing? Your spiritual pressure's suffocating our officers! And when did you ever spar with Kuchiki-taichou?" I was relieved that Matsumoto got away from the destroyed office, but I think it would be convenient if she had her mouth shut.

I laned back on the ground lightly, eager to get away from Kuchiki. Although I wanted to be on Rukia's good side, Kuchiki Byakuya needed to learn to know his place.

"Kuchiki-taichou and I were talking and disagreed on something, so he attacked me."

"That was because Hitsugaya-taichou did something unacceptable to Rukia. Rukia is from my house, therefore, I need to know what exactly happened." Kuchiki added. Both Rukia and I stiffened. We were stuck. All of squad 1 was starring at me and Rukia, and Kuchiki and Matsumoto were looking suspiciously at us too.

Oh, dear lord... what are we going to do?

"Nii-sama! Are you okay?! I felt your reiatsu all the way from 10th Division!" Rukia exclaimed, worried. Thank you Rukia.

But what about me?! I was the one who was attacked! Jealousy churned through me as Rukia starred worriedly at her...despicable man of a brother.

"Taichou? Are _you_ okay?" Matsumoto asked. I grunted. It made me feel a little bit better, now that we weren't on the forbidden topic, but still.

I turned around with a huff and said, "Kuchiki-taichou, I would like to see you in my office as soon as possible."

Byakuya began to walk towards me, stone cold.

"Both Kuchiki-taichous." I specified, as coldly as I willed my voice to be. Somehow, whenever Rukia was around, a part of my heart always manages to warm up.

I turned away and shunpoed off to the spare office and found Unohana waiting for me in front of the door. What was she doing here? Was she randomly going to put another spell on me again? I'm starting to doubt whether if she was a real witch or not...

"Unohana-taichou, is there someone you would like to talk to?" I asked, bracing inwardly.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou, gomen-ne, I forgot to tell you that the love spell I put on you last month was in effect for only the first five days. I heard that you had chosen the younger Kuchiki-taichou, so I came to inform you that whatever you feel right now is real, and do not hesitate to make a move!" She _smiled_. I swear, this woman sure is creepy. I don't know how Kotetsu can be and remain her lieutenant and NOT be freaked out by her.

But was what Unohana said true? I guess that could explain the sudden sexual interest in Rukia when I first met her at Matsumoto's wedding... But did I still love her? Rukia's pale face and her large, doe eyes appeared in my mind. Yes. I do love her still. That 'butterflies-in-your-stomach' feeling was always there when I was around her. I nodded.

"Arigato, Unohana-taichou." I was grateful that she told me, because I couldn't bear to tell Rukia about the spell after she falls in love with me-if she ever does.

That would be the worst decision for me to make: continue to lie to her, or watch as I break her heart myself.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter finished!**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	19. Chapter 19

**frozensnow: Did I rush it too much? Sorry... I hope this chapter will ease your curiosity... he..he... *sweat drop and runs away in fear***

**Well, today's the day when the 19th chapter of this story is UP! Thank you all who have been sticking to this story!**

* * *

Chapter 19:

Hitsugaya's POV:

"Taichou! Kuchiki-taichou and Rukia-chan are here!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she bursted into the room with Rukia and Kuchiki-_taichou_ following closely behind her.

"Matsumoto, Kuchiki-taichou is still your superior. Address her with respect." Matsumoto just brushed off my comment.

"It's fine, Hitsugaya-taichou. I don't mind." Rukia replied emotionlessly. I flinched at the coldness and emptiness in her tone, an exact replica of Byakuya's.

One thing I noticed about Rukia was that she always walked behind others, especially her brother, never beside him even though they both were at the same rank.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou, I am disappointed that you, a highly respected captain" -my ass- " like you has stepped out of your line. I will not report this small incident and you will not receive any form of punishment. However, I forgot to send over this stack of paperwork to you this morning." I gestured to the one and a half foot tall stack of paperwork on the edge of my desk. "I hope it's not too late for you to get started on this, right? I'll have my third seat send it over to you shortly. Dismissed." I inwardly smirked as his hand twitched towards his sword. He may be older than me, but I was _his_ superior.

Byakuya left without a word as my third seat entered to pick up the stack, and followed him out. Kuchiki Byakuya would be enjoying a couple of days coped up in his office for sure.

"Don't you think that was a bit too much? That must have more than 1000 pages!" Rukia protested, as if she was the one forced to do all of those.

"Why? Do you want more for yourself? Just wait here." T teased as I started towards the cabinet.

"N-No, no! I wasn't implying anything! I was just concerned, that's all. Nii-sama tends to work longer periods than an average captain because of his duties as the head of the Kuchiki clan...so..." She trailed off. "Wait. I didn't even do anything! So why are you punishing me, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Who said I was punishing you?" A relieved look spread on her face. Was it just me or was paper work truly every captain's _worst_ enemy? You truly are amusing, Rukia.

"But you called for me. Then, was there something you wanted to discuss with me?" She asked politely.

Okay, fine. If you put it that way, I'll get straight down to the point. Don't blame me if you start getting upset.

"Rukia, I'll get straight to the point. Did you or did you not tell _anyone_ about what happened between us?" I asked. She blinked. Once. Twice. I was pretty sure she did not see that one coming.

"Ah, well...you see...I kind of told Hinamori-san everything..." She stuttered. I growled at her response. "Th-That's because I just needed someone to talk to! I had everything bottled up for a long time and just wanted to let it out. That's all. Sorry."

I closed my eyes, trying to process everything. Why did Rukia have to tell Hinamori of all people? The first person she would tell would probably be Matsumoto, the ultimate queen of gossip. No doubt that sooner or later word would reach Byakuya. I stood up and paced around the room, muttering curses under my breath. Then I completely snapped.

"Do you know what's going to happen now that Hinamori knows?! The first person she's going to tell would be Matsumoto, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's spreading it to the entire Gotei right now! The cat's completely out of the bag! Your brother probably already knew before he attacked me, which could explain the sureness in his voice when he threatened me!" The room temperature dramatically dropped several degrees. However, Rukia did not seemed to notice the difference in temperature.

"G-G-Gomena-sai, H-Hitsugaya-taich-chou." Somehow, whenever Rukia speaks, I feel calmed by her soothing voice. Even when she's stuttering.

My temper immediately decreased, and pretty soon, the temperature was back to the same temperature as outside.

"I already told you before _not_ to call me Hitsugaya-taichou. It's Toshiro to you." I spoke gently. My patience was miraculously great today, especially when I knew that Matsumoto was spreading rumours right now as we are conversing. Oh well. Now that everyone knows, why not make the most of the little time we had together?

I sighed and gently took her by her slender shoulders.

"D-Do you mind?" I blushed, unsure if she wanted this as much as I did.

"T-Toshiro, I have to tell you something important, well important to me at least." Rukia whispered, looking at the floor between us. I tensed, was she going to reject me head on?" Or was she going to tell me that...?

"I think...that...I'm in love with you too." She looked up into my eyes with so much love and hope in them that my vocal chords completely shut off. My mouth was hanging like a fish, my teal eyes wide. I gaped at her, starring at her face like a retard.

Did she mean it? Was I even dreaming? Several alarms went off inside my head. We stood there in silence for a while until her eyes slowly dimmed. "I...see. I guess you only had a moment of attraction for me. I'm sorry that I thought wrong, Hitsugaya-taichou. Forgive me." She said politely, like we were acquaintances again.

A teardrop landed silently on the floor. I wanted to punch myself so bad. Dammit! Talk idiot! She's hurting right now! I grabbed her shoulders again, forcing her to face me.

"R-Rukia, it was never just a slight attraction. It has always been love. I've loved you ever since Matsumoto's wedding. I may not be good at displaying affection, but it'll always be there, in my heart. I was just shocked that you felt the same way for me as well, that's all." I smiled down at her delicate face, wiped the trail of tears away tenderly with my thumb, and pulled her in a long, passionate kiss- one she didn't pull away from.

Her hands roped themselves in my hair, caressing it softly. I pulled her closer to my chest.

"I love you, Rukia." I murmured in between desperate breaths. We continued kissing in the middle of my office until we surfaced back from La La Land. I found one of my hands have found its way to the curve of her waist and one at the nape of her neck. Rukia literally almost was hanging on me ith both her arms wrapped tightly around the upper part of my torso.

"I really hope I'm not dreaming. This feels too real." She said. Her large, violet eyes met my green ones.

I nuzzled her neck.

"You're not, but _I_ certainly don't mind having a dream like this." I breathed into her ear.

"I wish we could just be like this, no duties or people in our way. But what will we tell everyone? They already know bits and pieces of it... Do we tell them we're dating? Or do you want to keep this a secret?" Rukia asked, tilting her head to the side. Did she have to look so... beautiful all the time? The way she moved and talked made you feel like you're as low as dirt, only she doesn't even know the influence she has on her surroundings.

"If you want to tell people, then do it. We'll do whatever you like." I replied. She smiled at me. Her smile was a smile of pure happiness, and for the first time in my life, I was _happy_. Not just content for the moment, but all of my worries and troubles disappeared. It was just me and Rukia, no one else.

I never wanted this to end.

"Taichou! Are you done talking to Rukia-chan? She's been in here with you for two hours _straight__!_" So much for my moment of happiness. Rukia and I quickly separated, putting a good 4 feet between us as Matsumoto entered the office, drunk, again.

"Ne? Taichou! Why are your clothes so dishevelled?" She pointed to my haori, which was slung off my right shoulder

Oops.

I straightened myself up and saw Rukia do the same. In my head I came up with a lame excuse, trying to sway her from this topic.

"Matsumoto! You're drunk again! I'm doubling the workload for you!" A vein threatened to pop in my forehead. Matsumoto never returned to the office until somewhere past 6:00 pm whenever she goes off drinking, so why _today_ of all days does she come back so early?! Can I not have a few minutes with Rukia alone?

'Shiro-chan, you guys have been going at it for the past two _hours_. I think that's enough for today...' Hyorinmaru said, grossed out.

'I never objected when you and Sode no Shirayuki... have passionate interactions with each other, so who are you to tell me what to do?' I thought back.

'Shiro-chan! You have no right to tell me what to do! Even though I am a zanpakuto, I still have my own love life, y'know! Even though you _are_ my master and everything, you can't con-'

"Rukia! Rukia! Where are you?!" A frantic voice echoed through the division's walls.

"That's Renji for ya." Rukia face palmed ad slid the door open. The said red-haired baboon came running in, and face planted right into the floor after he tripped over Rukia's foot, which stuck had stretched out on the floor. He got up awkwardly and glared at me.

"Why the hell did you kidnap Rukia and make her stay at your house?!" He _just _knew? He was indeed dumber than he looked.

But word sure spreads fast. I thought I could keep this rumor just between the upper-class officers, but now, I was 110% positive that my entire division had heard his loud voice. Someone kill me now...

* * *

**So... Chapter 19 is done... Review if you want me to update faster! XD**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! Today's a big, big, day!**

**Aria52: My uttermost sincere apologies. I just found that out halfway through the story. I realise that Genryusai is not Hitsugaya's name and I am currently trying to fix errors in my story as I write. But hey, nobody's perfect... and please read frozensnow's review. I'm pretty sure that I wrote 'the first single person'. If you think Hitsugaya-san's OC, it is because he was under the influence of the love spell thingy. His true personality is after a couple chapters.**

**It's the day when chapter 20 is up! Twenty chapter guys! Is this exciting or what? I can't believe that I had written 20 chapters for this story. I'll finish it soon, I hope.**

* * *

Chapter 20:

Normal POV:

"What? Hitsugaya-taichou's dating the younger Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Are you sure He is? I haven't even seen them together!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou's kidnapped Kuchiki-taichou? I thought they didn't even know each other!"

"Well, I guess it makes sense, seeing as they both have an ice-type zanpakuto."

Murmurs echoed through the 13 Court Guard Squads as Kuchiki Byakuya shunpoed impatiently towards Squad 1 Barracks. He knew that he couldn't trust his sister with that... child prodigy, no matter how smart or how strong Toshiro Hitsugaya had become.

The last time he saw him, they were at each other's necks. It was probably not really a good idea to meet him again so soon.

'On a second thought, I'll just tell Rukia to stay the hell away from him as possible.' Byakuya thought, and turned around to walk back to 10th division.

The dreaded paperwork on his desk could wait.

* * *

Renji's POV:

'I can't believe that midget is dating Hitsugaya-taichou!' I just introduced them a couple months ago and I haven't even seen them together since!' Renji thought. 'You know what? Screw this paperwork? Taichou's not even doing his, I'm gonna go talk to Rukia!'

He stormed his way to 10th division and stopped when he saw Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou making their way into Rukia's office.

'What are _they _doing here? Oh we'll, I guess I'll come back later... Rukia sure has baat taste in guys...' Renji thought as he found a tree and went to sleep ad soon as he climbed up.

'Stupid midget, I reached bankai way before she did but she was the one who got promoted to captaincy. Just how strong did she get? Your strength changed, and you don't tell me anything anymore. Am I still your best friend? Or has that also changed as well?'

* * *

Rukia's POV:

"Awwwww! Rukia-chan! I never knew you were in love! And with Toshiro-kun too! Oh! You guys are one _cuuute_ couple!" Ukitake-taichou smiled broadly. Ugh. Was me being in a relationship _that_ big of a deal?

I was surprised when Ukitake-taichou paid me a visit, but when I saw Kyoraku-taichou following closely behind him, I knew something was not good. In the end, I was dead on. The only reason they came here was to congratulate me and Toshiro. It's not like we're getting married or anything...

"Ukitake-taichou, thank you. I strongly suggest you get some more rest. Why don't you go back to 13th Division and get some rest? Kyoraku-taichou, I must ask you again to _not_ drink with my lieutenant." I smiled forcefully, trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible so I could go train with Renji in the training grounds.

"Aww, Rukia-chan. Why don't you tell us some juicy details that happened between you two. You know, us old men don't usually get to hear anything interesting." Kyoraku-taichou pressed, as perverted as usual. I sighed. Please, just anyone come in... I an desperate to get out of this hell hole...

"Kyoraku-taichou, you have been drinking again, haven't you? I must ask you to be at least sober enough to talk prperly like a captain before you set foot in my office." I said coldly as I glared at him. I knew he wasn't intimidated, but I didn't want to tell two full-fledged adults/seniors what was going on in my love life.

"Rukia-chan! You know I can't survive without a drink every morning! I may have drunk a few sips, but I am _completely_ sober!" Sure. "See? I can still spell your name backwards! A. I. K-"

"I understand that you know you only use 1% of your brain, Kyoraku-taichou. But please leave and let me do my paperwork in peace."

"But Rukia-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! We really want to know some juicy secrets!" *Sigh* "Jushiro, our little Rukia-chan's all grown up now... when did she become so mean and mature? I want the old Rukia-chan back!" He whined. Oh, boy. This good-for-nothing man was over 100 years old and he still talks like a child.

I tried to tune out the rest of his rambling while I buried my head in the papers. I didn't even notice Kyoraku-taichou had left until the room quieted down and Ukitake-taichou cleared his throat loudly. I looked up abruptly, setting down my brush.

"Gomen-ne, Ukitake-taichou. I didn't really want to tell Kyoraku-taichou. I t was kind of personal." I stated, embarrassed for completely ignoring him while he was in the room. He was-and is- my former captain.

"It's okay, Rukia. What happens between you and Hitsugaya-taichou is private, I understand. But...WHAT REALLY HAPPENED?" Uh oh. Ukitake-taichou had that weird, goofy grin on his face again... "I just want to know the basics, that's all. And I'm looking out for ya." He smiled. I better not mess with him right now...

Hesitantly, I spoke. "Hitsugaya-taichou and I met at Matsumoto's wedding and a couple weeks later, we started dating. It's not _that_ big of a deal. What's gotten everyone so psyched up? We're not even getting married yet..." I trailed off, embarrassed that I had told my former captain about my thoughts.

Sure Toshiro had bluntly asked my to marry him that morning, but will he pressure me again? I love him, yes, but I still want to stick with dating for now.

"Ah. I see. You do know that Toshiro-kun will be having a great lecture from Bya-kun soon, right? After all, I think this is the first time _you_ have dated someone. I am so happy for you!" He gave me a side grin. "I'll leave you with your paperwork, Rukia-chan. But if you need any romance advice, feel free to ask Matsumoto-san, Kyoraku-taichou, or me! Good luck!" He left with a giant smile on his face and shut the shoji door behind him.

Che. As if he knows anything about relationships...

I glanced at the coffee table in between the two couches in front of me. A big pile of 'Congratulations!' gifts had been sitting there for a while ever since Toshiro and I announced that we were dating.

I smiled at that thought. Though I had to admit he was really creepy for the first few days he locked me up in his house... What made him change?

Sure, he was always passionate with me, but now he never did anything more than kiss me without asking for my permission first.

'I'm going to ask him that the next time I see him.' I thought. I stood up from my desk and stretched. Soul King knows how long have I been sitting there for?

My muscles ached as I walked towards the coffee table. I picked up the first present-from Rangiku-san- and tore off the ridiculous-looking wrapping paper.

Makeup. Tons of it.

Of course, Rangiku-san would be the only person who would send me this, but unfortunately, I don't use makeup on a daily basis. Maybe just a little but of mascara and eyeshadow for meetings with the elders of the Kuchiki clan or for some special occasions, but I don't think I've even touched makeup ever since Rangiku-san's wedding, which was almost three months ago.

The second present was from... Kyoraku-taichou. When had he given me _this_?

I sweat dropped, what did that old man do to himself?

No wonder the only person who could put up with his behaviour was Nanao-fukutaichou. She was the nerdiest girl I've ever met, she even carried this giant book around with her on a regular basis...

"Rukia, there was something I need to - What on earth is **that** on your lap?" I looked up and saw Nii-sama starring at the pack of... embarrassment on my lap.

"N-Nothing! I was just opening some presents my friends had sent me. Most of them are ridiculous anyway." I shoved Kyoraku-taichou's gift under the massive pile, hoping that Nii-sama would not try to investigate any further. My face heated up ever-so-slightly, knowing that he saw them. Nothing can escape his eyes.

I stood up and bowed, acknowledging his presence, also not wanting him to see my flustered face.

How come I didn't sense him coming?_  
_

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

'Don't fret, my lady. I have a feeling that Byakuya-sama would not scold you. You are of age to use those now. Besides, Senbonzakura-dono told me that Byakuya-sama had used these with Hisa-'

'I do **not** need to know that. Thank you Sode no Shirayuki.' I snapped. In the back of my head, I could hear her giggling._  
_

He's my _brother_for the love of the Soul King!

"Rukia, what is the relationship between you and Hitsugaya? I want a straight answer." He said.

"Eh! Well...Uhm...You see Nii-sama... Tosh-Hitsugaya-taichou and I are just dating. We aren't doing anything bad, you know..." I stuttered. Telling Nii-sama about my personal life was... overall embarrassing...

"Well, as long as you're happy, I would not interfere with your encounters with Hitsugaya. However, if I even catch wind that he hurt you in any way, I will not hesitate to cut him down personally. Understand? That is the least I could do for you. Hisana would have wanted that too." I gaped at him. He approved of mine and Toshiro's relationship? So fast? How could this be possible?!

He didn't have a problem with our relationship? I must be hallucinating.

"Th-Thank you, Nii-sama." I replied and smiled at him. It was the only right thing to do.

After a while, I saw him show the faintest of a crooked smile.

"I just want you to be happy, Rukia. Not just doing what you think you're supposed to do for the rest of your life. And no need to thank me. You deserve your happiness after all you've gone through."

"Hai! Arigato-gosaimasu!" I exclaimed and hugged him I didn't even care if I seemed childish, but all that mattered was that Nii-sama understood.

* * *

**Alright people! I apologize if this update was really late! But... as a writer, I also read other fanfics. I apologize for the inconvenience. **

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyy Guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while! I have tons of essays to finish. Wish me luck! :D**

** frozensnow: I think you can guess what Kyoraku-taichou send her. **Starts with a C** I mean, what else, right?**

** Trubeque: I hope you will enjoy this!**

**Warning: Toshiro and Rukia might be slightly OOC...**

* * *

Chapter 21:

**At Histugaya's House:**

Hitsugaya's POV:

"You don't know how glad I am to just be here with you, with nothing interrupting us." I whispered into Rukia's hair. We were cuddling on some pillows on my front porch after two months without a break. Both of my arms were wrapped around her possessively, afraid that if I let go ever-so-slightly, this would all be a dream.

"Yeah. I want to stay like this forever." she replied.

"No, I don't want to do _this_, I'd much rather kiss you." I cupped her flawless face with one hand and tilted my head so we were facing each other. I leaned in for a kiss, but Rukia gently placed a hand on my chest.

If she did this when I forced her to stay, I would have ignored her and just shoved my tongue down her throat. But I wanted to know what she had in mind. I was different than I was back then. Back then, I wanted her for myself and didn't care what she thought of me. But now, I respected her and wanted _her_ to be happy as well. That's called love, right?

Rukia stared into my big green eyes and said, "I can't believe I fell in love with and idiot like you."

After that, I was in complete bliss. Warmth enveloped me as I leaned into her and played with her silky hair. I've been craving for a taste of her lips ever since we started cuddling. And the wait was worth this.

Her hands trailed down to my casual kimono, tracing my muscles under the thin fabric.

"Mmm... I love you Rukia." I murmured against her lips. She responded by sneaking her hands inside my kimono and explored the upper part of my torso, which somehow got reveled.

I moaned softly. She didn't stop. Instead, she took it as an encouragement and pressed her thumbs against my chest, slowly working their way down to my abs until they reached the sash that held my entire attire together.

What was she planning to do?! She's not going to strip me naked in the _courtyard_ is she? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love to do the same to her, but I would rather do it in my room, where I was the only one who could see her...gah...I'm thinking too far.

Rukia wasn't ready for this yet...I think. _I_ had absolutely no problem with it, but I was willing to wait until the perfect time.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, she pulled back from the kiss a few inches so we could catch our breaths. realizing what she had done during our kiss, her face flushed scarlet, like a cute tomato.

I grinned.

"Naughty are we, Rukia-chan?" I teased, my chiseled chest still exposed. I made no effort to try and straighten my kimono because I knew she was starring even though she tried to hide it. No such luck.

"S-Sorry Toshiro. I didn't know what I was doing." She stammered, and immediately readjusted my clothes, her fingers going in and out expertly smoothing the folds. Every so often, her fingers would lightly brush my skin, sending it on fire.

Rukia. You. Don't. Know. What. You. Do. To. Me.

I stayed quiet while she finished, trying to resist my urges.

When she was finally done, I bent down and kissed her. "That's for seducing me."

I gave her another peck. "And that, was for straightening my kimono."

Upon seeing her innocent, confused face, I chuckled lightly at the sight. At least I'm not the only one who's getting flustered.

"You're teasing me." She said, pouting.

"Of course I am, you're too cute when you're mad." I smirked at her, too happy for my own good.

Suddenly, she took my hand and flashstepped into my room, literally dragging me along with her. Couldn't she use some kind of warning?! I was trying to be fragile with her! *facepalm*

Wordlessly, Rukia walked around my room, taking in the surroundings. My room didn't really have a personality to it. I just used it to sleep and rest when I was home, I guess. I didn't have any personal pictures or anything to put up, as I never liked taking photos. There was just a four-poster bed, a dresser and a mirror, and a low nightstand. Nothing special if you ask me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't like the way one of the maids kept starring at us. I also felt Rangiku-san's reiatsu behind the walls of the courtyard. I took me awhile to recognize her. She's getting really good at sealing it now. Before I could sense her presence anywhere, even when she was hiding it." Rukia stated, leaning against me a little.

I chuckled softy, I did sense a familiar reiatsu too, but I decided to ignore it. Her reiatsu sensing was sharper than mine, for now anyway. I guess I can't focus on anything else when I have been captivated by someone. But damn! I let my guard down too much when I 'm around Rukia.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Someone would have started invading Soul Society again and I would not even noticed it! Ugh!

"Ne, what's wrong?" Rukia asked me gently. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. Just frustrated at how much my guard had dropped. I couldn't even recognize Matsumoto and I'm supposed to be the Captain Commander of the Gotei."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, Toshiro, nobody expects you to be perfect. It's okay to make mistakes."

"..."

"Which reminds me, am I _that_ big of a distraction? You should fire me. Gotei 13 already has an ice-type wielder anyway." Was she serious or was she joking? Rukia can't possibly be thinking that!

"Nope. Not happening under my watch. But I'm reducing the number of missions you're going on. I need to keep an eye on you." There's no way am I firing her. If I did, what excuse would I have to go visit her during work hours? Man, I'm pathetic. Haha.

"Oh great. You're one of those." Rukia mumbled enthusiastically.

"Wait, what? One of what? What did I do?" Rukia shot me a 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Geez, I swear, even though you're a prodigy, you sometimes have the IQ of Renji's or Ichigo's. You're one of those overprotective boyfriends that would force their girlfriends to always stay within a 5 meter radius from them and not allow them to do anything with their friends because you're too scared that she'll cheat on you. But in reality, you're just jealous that she spends time with other people." Rukia rasped out in one big breath.

I frowned. I certainly am not protective! I'm just keeping her away from danger! Captain missions are usually really dangerous and there was always a possibility that she could die on one of them! And I, as her Soutaichou, must prevent that, so I will reduce her number of missions. And I never forced her to stay with me! Well... not anymore anyway.

"I am not overprotective. I'm just doing what any good boyfriend would do. Besides, I'm just _reducing_ the number of missions. I love you so much, that's why." I felt her tense us slightly as I spoke. When I said I loved her, I meant it-every word. It wasn't because of Unohana's spell or anything._  
_

Speaking of which, I have yet to tell Rukia about it.

Soul King help her understand.

"R-Rukia, I have to tell you something about me. Just... Just promise me you won't freak out or anything. Please." I stammered. Dread filled me. I knew I was going to have to tell her one day, and sooner or later she'll hate me.

Rukia's POV:

"What's wrong?" I asked. What was Toshrio leading with this? Did he do something unlawful? Or was he uncomfortable around me? Did he not want me? What did I do!?

'Remain calm, milady. Listen to what Toshiro-sama has to say,' advised Sode no Shirayuki, as calm as ever.

"Whatever I say is true okay? Just... don't pass out on me, please." I could only nod my head silently, speechless.

He took a deep breath, "It started five months ago, a couple days before Matsumoto and Ichimaru's wedding...

* * *

**So sorry that I am not updating as fast as most of you would like, but I hope this satisfies your hunger!**

**SPECIAL THANKS THE MANY REVIEWERS THAT HAVE GIVEN ME FEEDBACK! WITHOUT YOU GUYS, IT WOULD NOT HAVE MADE THIS STORY POSSIBLE TO BE FINISHED!**

**frozensnow, **

**Trubeque, **

**Anna chan, **

**Aria 52, **

**AndrijanaChappyA,**

** EmilySS, **

**Teal-eye-wolf, **

**Popcorn, **

**DearChappy, **

**FellDownTheStairs, **

**chinguchan, **

**foreverfrozen, **

**Shisenki, **

**hitsuruki addict, **

**Dark Butterfly11517, **

**chinguchan, **

**jennyiscool34, **

**Dick Smothers, **

**Angelus Tenebrae, **

**and to all of the guest reviewers! (I think they're more than one person...)  
**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	22. Author's Note--July 15th, 2013

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! **

**But...**

**I have a reason behind it.**

**This story will resume progress through the summer...**

**but updates will NOT be daily. **

**Maybe one every two days, but who knows? I have to volunteer and go to places and such.**

**By the way, if any of you are going away for the summer, EUROPE IS THE PLACE! **

**I went there during the spring ( Spring Break is what they call it in Canada), and...**

**IT.**

**WAS.**

**BEAUTIFUL-CHARLOTTLE-CHUHLHOURNE'S-PERFECT-STYLISH -DANNGEROUS-PSHYCHEDELIC-VALUABLE-ECONOMICAL-CONTI NENTAL-INCREDIBLE-UNBELIEVABLE-SHING-ATTACK**

**AWESOME.**

* * *

**Until next time, readers! Hope you're all still following along!**

**Arigato.**

**-Rukia Kuchiki Taichou**


	23. Chapter 23

**So. How are you guys? Good news:**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE UPLOADING CHAPTERS NOW! XD (Yay.)**

** frozensnow: Yesss, I am still ALIVE hehe... About the updating times, I'm not sure 'bout that...**

** Sabine: Thanks for the support.**

**So there you have it, a 1,328 word chapter! Hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 23 (I'm too lazy to delete the Author's Note, so it's technically still Chapter 22... but whatever! Haha.):

.

Hitsugaya's POV:

.

"...After Unohana told me that the spell only lasted for a few days, it was only then did I realise that... I really am in love with you." I said at last. It was such a relief to get this off my chest. But did Rukia even believe me? Her face was blank as soon as I started explaining. What is she thinking right now? Will she love me anymore?

Or worse...did Unohana put the SAME spell on Rukia too?

"W-Why...didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

"Because our relationship was so fragile, I didn't want to lose you to a single misunderstanding." I whispered, and took her into a warm hug. I didn't care if she will leave me. I just wanted to feel her steady heartbeat. I could live with just that.

Oh. And a kiss would be nice.

Even if Rukia will hate me, I can deal with it. Besides, I still have more than enough time to gain back her trust...right?

Rukia pulled back and looked at me. Millions upon thousands of expressions were written on her face like an open book, ready for me to read. I smiled bitterly, waiting for a rejection.

Little did I know, she kissed me-full on the lips-HARD. It was one of her 'I-don't-care-anymore-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do- so-I'm-going-to-kiss-you' kisses, one of my favourites. I could just melt into her and taste her sweet lavender and snowy lips. Yes, I know. Lavender is a smell, not a taste. But I can taste it alright?

"Thought you didn't want me anymore. You looked like you couldn't wait to get rid of me." I murmured and kissed her some more. We continued on until we could no longer breathe and pulled back just _slightly_ for air.

"I'm sorry." It was faint, but I swore I heard it. Sorry for what? For kissing me? For not believing me straight away?

'Master, don't doubt my queen. She's better at handling these situations better than _you_.' Hyorinmaru said. 'I never doubt for a moment that she will still be yours. I told you from the beginning that my plan will succeed. All you had to do was follow my instructions. Now, just kiss her and start taking her clothe-'

"HYORINMARU!"

.

Rukia's POV:

.

"HYORINMARU!"

_blink_

_blink_

_blink_

"W-W-What?" I looked up. How on mother planet earth was he talking about? Please don't tell me he's gone crazy...again.

"HYORINMARU YOU BASTARD! STOP THINKING THOSE DIRTY THOUGHTS! WE'RE NOT GONNA DO THAT ANY TIME SOON! SHUT UP YOU OVERSIZED PEA-BRAIN OF A DRAGON!" Toshiro yelled out loud. If there's one thing Yamamoto-Genryusai and Toshiro had in common other than their great powers, it was their booming voices. I swear, Rangiku could hear him way outside the house.

"T-T-T-T-osh-shir-r-o... A-Are y-you ok-kay?" I was downright scared. Yes, I knew his bad side, but to yell after such a quiet conversation? My ear drums weren't really prepared for that.

He looked down at me, as if he forgot that he was still here with me. "S-Sorry Rukia. Have you ever wanted to take your zanpakuto and crush it to dust and mix it with tar and reshape it back to its original form? Stupid old lizard." He muttered.

I chuckled at his childness and pecked him softly on the lips. He responded almost immediately and we started another make out session. I grabbed a fistful of his silky hair and played with it, twirling the strands and feeling his roots. I could feel the soft hair gel he always used as his single front bang swayed against my own. Coincidentally, we both have one single strand hanging in front of faces.

"Mmhmm...Ah...I love...you...Rukia..." He mumbled against the corner of my lips.

I pulled back just a tiny bit.

"So... Are we good now?" He nodded silently. "Good. I hate it when we're so awkward around each other." I pecked in on the lips again.

"I knew it! I knew you guys would patch up and kiss!" A bright white light flashed behind my closed eyelids and an oh-so-familiar voice broke the wonderful peace between us. Turned out it was the hell spawn mistress hersefl: Rangiku Matsumoto.

Ugh. What was she doing here?

Nevermind that, _how_ did she get it without both of us noticing?! Didn't Toshiro have guards and captain-level barriers surrounding the house?

We pulled apart a second too late before another flash blinded me temporarily.

"Matsumoto, how long have you been hiding there for?" Toshiro hissed dangerously, obviously pissed off, but we all knew how oblivious Rangiku-san was ehn it came to these sticky situations...

"Taichou! I got _so_ many pictures of you and Rukia-chan! I don't know why the flash got turned on all of a sudden, I swear I remembered to turn it off just like you told me to!" She whined.

*mental facepalm*

Rangiku-san sure is all about gossip, I'm surprised she's not the captain of the Shinigami Women's Association and instead we have Yachi-Wait.

What? "What do you mean you remembered to turn the flash off just like you were told to?" I looked at Toshiro whose face was the colour of a ripened tomato. In fact, there was steam coming out of his little cute ears.

_He_ wanted Rangiku-san to take photos? But why?

"R-Rukia. It's not what you think. Matsumoto was taking stupid photos for the Seireitei Communicator magazine. Don't worry, I'll get rid of them f-"

"Ne, but Taichou! _You_ were the one who wanted them and bribed me to take photos of you and Rukia-chan! How dare you accuse me of something I didn't plan!" Matsumoto-san exclaimed and left Toshiro speechless and flustered.

So you've been caught red-handed, eh? So very unprofessional of you, _darling_. But time for payback. Sorry Toshiro.

'Sode no Shirayuki, are you there?' I asked, smiling inwardly.

'Of course Rukia-sama.' she replied.

'Do tell Haineko to give the photos to me. Tell here that she is more than welcomed to tease Toshiro about it, but tell him that she has them, but don't give him ANY.' I instructed her.

'Hmm, a wonderful request Rukia-sama. I wonder what Hyorinmaru would say...' Her eyes glistened mischieviously. I felt her leaving my mind and snapped back to reality.

"Toshiro, what do you say to a cup of tea?" I asked.

* * *

**And this story will be ending soon! Maybe 2-4 more chapters to settle and conclude everything? I've decided NOT to add anything like: 'Rukia rejects Toshiro and soon gets kidnapped, then Toshiro has to save her' or 'some random evil guy/girl just suddenly jumps in and tries to take Rukia/Toshiro away and the other person has to rescue them'.**

**You guys understand, right? I HATE those cheesy and cliche endings. I just want these two to peacefully settle down and defend Soul Society together for the rest of their lives-along with the rest of the Gotei 13.**

**Message me if you guysare up for it! Or if you want anything different!**

**.**

**Cheers,**

**-Rukia Kuchiki Taichou**


End file.
